Love, Beauty, and Freedom
by talking2myself
Summary: A sequel to Moulin Rouge what happens to Christian after Satine dies. Christian writes his next play and tries to protect the new diamond from the duke's evil ways. Written like a musical. Includes songs by Queen, Uncle Kracker, The Beatles and much more!
1. Five Years Later

Love, Freedom and Beauty

A Moulin Rouge! Sequel by talking2myself

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so here's the thing. I'm trying to include songs in this story so the songs will be italicized. Sorry if this is confusing. Oh yeah and I don't anyone in this story or songs that may turn up.

Chapter. 1 Five Years Later...

_Satine's soft voice drifts in from a distance_. _Christian and Satine move towards each other as they sing in the grand finale of their show. "I will love you until my dying day." Satine wraps her arms around Christian. The lovers are together for one last time. Suddenly, __Satine backs away from him slowly. "Tell our story, Christian... Tell our story..."_

_BRING!_ Christian jerked awake as the typewriter bell clanged in his ear. He had fallen asleep on top of the typewriter... again.

"I don't want to ask him," he heard a voice whisper.

"He likes you best, Toulouse!" another snapped," Why don't you do it?"

"I can't run away as fast if he gets mad!" he heard Toulouse retort. Christian rolled his eyes and walked across the room to the door of his garret. He opened his door and the four bohemians spilled into his room. "Christian!" Toulouse cried with a ridiculous fake grin plastered across his face. "Lovely evening!"

"May I ask why you gentlemen are eavesdropping?" Christian asked closing the door.

"Us eavesdrop?" Toulouse asked innocently. "No never..." he elbowed the others hard so they quickly agreed. "Not us!" Wouldn't dream of it! Never." Christian raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, uh actually we did... um have a question," Toulouse said timidly.

"Very well then," Christian said," What?"

The Bohemians looked at each other. The Argentinian conveniently dropped asleep. The Doctor and Satie looked at each other and then shoved Toulouse forwards. "Oh okay!" Toulouse snapped," Very well. No need to push." He straightened his tie and tried to calmly address Christian," Well, as you well know Satine... has been dead for five years now. And you... you haven't written anything since..."

"You haven't sung a note either!" Satie piped.

"Or appeared at Moulin Rouge," The Doctor added.

"Or seen Spectacular Spectacular!" The Argentinian said. The men all looked at him. "Oh right!" he cried before plopping to the ground with a snore.

"And you haven't mentioned love..." Toulouse said," Or beauty or freedom since... And well we were kind of wondering if you have anything new."

Christian let out a heavy sigh," I'm sorry, my friends. Inspiration is hard to find. Love seems kind of empty..."

The Bohemians gasped even the supposedly unconscious Argentinian. "Now you see that's not good," he cried.

"I'm sorry," Christian said," My heart's just... just not in it anymore. You're going to have to get someone else to write your plays."

"No!" Toulouse cried," You can't do that!"

"We need you," The Doctor cried.

"You're the best!" Satie agreed.

"And you haven't even heard the bad news yet!" The Argentinian said raising his head only long enough to be heard.

"The bad news?" Christian asked.

The Bohemians once again shoved Toulouse forwards," Alright!" he snapped at his friends," The bad news is this." Toulouse drew a deep breath," Spectacular Spectacular isn't selling as well as it used to. The Moulin Rouge is losing business and... Zidler wants a new show. If he doesn't get it soon... he's... he's gonna throw us out."

"What?!" Christian cried," Where will we go?"

"So... you'll write one?" Toulouse piped hopefully.

Christian let out a sigh," I'll see what I can do." The Bohemians let out a huge sigh of relief.

"There you go," Toulouse said with a confident smile," I told you he only needed a little motivation. Now then let's get straight to work..."

"If you want to help then read through these," Christian said handing them a stack of scripts," Off with you."

"Oh right of course!" Toulouse agreed," Come on boys let's go!" The motley crew scurried out of his garret. Christian closed the door behind them with a heavy sigh. Write something? About love? Love had died three years ago. About beauty? Nothing seemed beautiful anymore. About freedom? He wasn't free. He was a prisoner of his own emotions. He let out a sigh and watch his friends scurry across the street to the elegant windmill that spun around and around. The Moulin Rouge. His palace. His playground. His Prison. Ever since Spectacular Spectacular! Had become a hit, he had become rather wealthy. He could go anywhere if he wanted to, but somehow he always stayed here. Perhaps it was time to leave? Perhaps he had to move on. He looked down at a picture of Satine sitting on his desk. There. She was the one thing holding him back. Christian let out a heavy sigh.

Christian crossed over to the window and lifted a glass of alcohol in a toast," _Here's to the good life or so they say all those parties and games that all those people play._" He looked at the mighty windmill and watched the ladies rush out of it," _They tell me this is the place to be all these beautiful people and nothing to see." _He closed his curtains with a sigh and threw up his hands" _Sometimes I feel like something is gone here. Something wrong here! I don't belong here!_ _Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town. And I've lost what I've found. It will all turn around!"_

He ripped a page from his typewriter in a flourish," _In a little while I'll be thinking about you._" He crumpled the page and chucked it at a wastepaper bin. It missed. "_In a little while I'll still be here without you. You never gave me a reason to doubt you. In a little while I'll be thinking about you, baby..."_ He picked up the paper and dropped it into the bin. He paced back to his desk and gazed at her picture thoughtfully. She was in costume for Spectacular Spectacular! "_On the other side of the coin there's a face. There's a memory somewhere that I can't erase." _He picked up the picture and paced over to the window gazing at the magnificent Moulin Rouge. "_And there's a place that I find someday, but sometimes I feel like it's slipping away..._" He flung open the windows and sang out to no one in particular,"_ Sometimes I feel like something is wrong here! Something is gone here! I don't belong here!" _He gripped his waste basket full of crumpled up scripts as well as Satine's picture.He sat out on the balcony staring out and holding Satine's picture close to his chest. "_Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town. And I've lost what I found! It will all turn around..._ In frustration he throws the crumpled paper into the air so it falls down to the ground like confetti_ In a little while I'll be thinking about you. In a little while I'll still be here without you. You never gave me a reason to doubt you. In a little while I'll be thinking about you baby..." _He watched the white paper flutter to the ground sadly. "_Some things are lost. Some left behind some things are better left for someone else to find_." He rolled his eyes skyward as though talking to Satine," _Maybe in time I will finally see, I just wonder, wonder if you think about me..." _He looked down at Satine's picture again," Sometimes I feel like something is gone here. Something is wrong here!" He jumped to his feet yelling at the world,"_ I don't belong here! Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town! I've lost all I've found and I can't turn around!" _Christian set his picture on the ground and softly sang the last refrain," _In a little while I'll be thinking about you... but in a little while... I'll still be here... without you..."_ He gazed out at the moon and the beautiful Parisian skyline and sighed wistfully," _Without you..."_

"No!" Toulouse said tossing a script away as his friends read over his shoulder.. He quickly scanned through the next one," No." The next one. "No. No. No! Oh forget it!" He threw the entire stack of scripts up in the air.

"It's no use!" Satie cried," There's nothing in there as good as Spectacular Spectacular!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" The Argentinian asked," Leave?"

"No!" Toulouse cried jumping to his feet," We can't do that! We can't just give up on Christian! That's not the Bohemian way now is it?!"

"No!" the others cried as they jumped to their feet.

"Anyway," Toulouse continued," The writing itself isn't bad, it's just not good either. He's needs something. He needs a muse. Some sort of inspiration."

"We need to find him another girl?" the Argentinian asked.

"No, no of course not!" Toulouse cried.

"Wait!" the doctor interrupted," He may be on to something there."

"What?!"

"It's true!" Satie agreed," If he falls in love again, he'll find his inspiration again and then..."

"We can stay at Moulin Rouge!" the Argentinian cried.

"No!" Toulouse said," That's awful! We're exploiting his love life..."

"We're not exploiting, Toulouse," Satie said.

"We're just helping a dear friend," The Argentinian said.

"I don't know about this," Toulouse said.

"Toulouse look!" Satie cried. He pointed at Christian's silhouette in the garret window. _"Each morning he gets up and dies a little. Can barely stand on his feet_."

The doctor continued singing," _Takes a look in the mirror and cries Lord what you're doing to me..._"

The Argentinian interrupted," _We spent all five years in believing him. But he just can't get no relief._"

The three of them joined together," _Lord! Somebody._"

"_Somebody_?" Toulouse asked.

"_Somebody_," they sang back," _Can anybody find him somebody to love_?"

Toulouse shook his head," This is ridiculous! We'll never find anyone for him. Not after Satine. Who could we find?"

"I don't know," Satie shrugged," Some nice bohemian girl maybe?"

"It's worth a shot," the doctor agreed.

"But wouldn't it interfere with his work?" Toulouse asked.

"Now who isn't sounding very Bohemian?" The Argentinian retorted," _He works hard._ _Every day of his life. He works till he aches his bones."_

"_And at the end of the day," _Satie chimed in," _He comes home to his garet all on his own..."_

The Doctor dropped to his knees as though in prayer," _gets down on his knees and starts to pray. Till the tears run down from his eyes_."

"_Lord!_" they sang now all surrounding Toulouse on their knees," _Somebody. Somebody. Can anybody find me Somebody to love_?"

"Oh come on!" Toulouse cried," Isn't there a chance that inspiration will come back to him?"

"_He's got no feel!_" The Doctor sang throwing away script.

"_Got no rhythm_!" The Argentinian sang doing the same.

Satie started playing a quick tune on the piano," _He just keeps losing the beat_."

"_He's alright_!" Toulouse sang. They stared at him incredulously," _He's... okay_." More stares. "_He's not gonna face defeat!"_

The men surrounded Toulouse singing strongly," _We'll get him out of this prison cell. Someday he's gonna be free. Lord!_"

The Argentinian sang first," _Find him somebody to love_."

The Doctor joined second,"_ Find him somebody to love_."

Then Satie,"_ Find him somebody to love_!"

"_Find him somebody to love_!"

Finally Toulouse burst out," _All right! All right! We'll find him! Somebody tooo_... _LOVE!_!"

The songs are In A Little While by Uncle Kracker and Somebody to Love by Queen


	2. Auditions

Love, Beauty and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from Moulin Rouge or the songs I use.

Chapter. 2 Auditions

"Philippe!" Olivier chased after a young man with dark wavy hair and a frustratingly handsome smile," What are you doing?"

Philippe looked over his shoulder and grinned roguishly at his friend," I'm going to Moulin Rouge."

"That's what I thought!" Olivier snapped," You're going to get us in trouble!"

Philippe groaned," It's the hottest place in town! I'm not gonna miss out on it just because my uncle tells me not to."

"He'll wring both our necks!" Olivier cries," If we go back now we can sneak back to the tower before he notices we're gone and... Philippe!" But it was too late Philippe had vanished into the crowd.

"May I ask what you four are doing here?" Harold Zidler asked. He sat in the third row of the theatre. The motley bunch of Bohemians were sitting a row behind him trying to be invisible. "I don't recall inviting you to the auditions for the new diamond."

"Well, no you didn't," Toulouse said," We er.. um... we're scouting! Yeah, that's it! We're looking for the best girl to star in a show. Christian sent us!"

"Does that mean that he has a new play in the works?" Zidler asked.

"Maybe," Toulouse answered diplomatically.

"He'd better," Zidler snapped," Otherwise you know what will happen..."

"Only to well, sir," Toulouse said fidgeting anxiously with his collar.

"Very well then," Zidler said," If there's no other interruptions. Nini who's the first girl?"

Nini looked down at a list," The first one is called Leather."

A woman came out in a leather corset and carrying a whip. She started to sing in a breathy voice," _Give me time. To realize my crime. Let me love and steal. I have danced inside your eyes. How can I be real_?" She strutted forwards," _Do you really want to hurt me? _She cracked her whip across her legs," _Do you really want to make me cry_?"

"NEXT!" Zidler cried. Leather pouted, but walked offstage.

"Oh thank heavens!" The Doctor cried.

"Next, is a girl named Body," Nini said. A girl walked out with huge cleavage wearing a tiny one piece number.

"Oh good lord!" Toulouse groaned.

"Whenever, you're ready," Zidler said.

"Okay!" She smiled. Suddenly, she started shaking and swinging her hips," _Doncha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me... doncha?_"

"NEXT!" Toulouse screamed. Zidler turned around to glare at him, but Body left the stage.

"Next is Wilting Flower," Nini said.

Wilting Flower walked out. She had a goth look jet black hair and way too much eyeliner. She opened her mouth to sing..."

"NEXT!" Both Toulouse and Zidler screamed.

"This is ridiculous!" Zidler cried," No one will pay to see this!"

"Christian, won't like any of these girls either," Satie said sadly.

Suddenly, the lights went out. A lone spotlight centered on a figure seated backwards on a chair a short distance away. "Who is this?!" Zidler demanded.

Nini quickly ran through her notes," She says her name is Seduce."

Seduce was wearing a suit and a fedora covered her face and most of her hair aside from a few dark strands. A low bass started playing in the background and she got up and sang in a low sensual voice. "_Never know how much I love you. Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever." _She threw off her fedora let her long dark curls fall down her back. "_When you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever. In the morning. Fever all through the night_." She opened the jacket and revealed a tight corset and garters in sequined red. Zidler's mouth hung open. "_Sun lights up the daytime. Moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. You give me fever when you kiss me. Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning. Fever all through the night." _Seduce stretched her long legs forwards as she walked towards the audience. "_Everybody's got the fever. That is something you should know. Fever isn't such a new thing. Fever started long ago_." Seduce walked back to her chair and sat down on it slowly arching her back like a cat. "_Romeo loved Juliet. Juliet she felt the same. When he put his arms around her he said Julie baby you're my flame. Now give me fever. Fever with that flame in you. Fever. I'm a fire. Fever, yeah I burn for you_." She sat up raising her leg high in the air. She jumped to her feet suddenly and walked down into the audience sitting on Zidler's lap. "_Now you listened to my story here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever whether fahrenheit or centigrade_." She stroked Zidlers beard before jumping off him and walking back on stage," _They give you fever. Fever if you live and learn. Fever. Till you sizzle what a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn._" She cocked her fedora back onto her head," _What a lovely way to burn_." The lights went black again.

BRAVO!" Zidler cried jumping to his feet and applauding,"Magnificent." Seduce gave him a cocky smile before walking back down to them.

"No!" Toulouse cried. Satie swatted both the Argentinian and The Doctor so they would stop staring at Seduce. "This isn't what Christian needs. This is lust not love!"

"I don't care what it is!" Harold cried," Just watching that! I need a cold shower!"

"I need a stiff drink!" Toulouse cried.

"Your vote doesn't even count Toulouse!" Harold snapped," Seduce it is!"

"NO!" Toulouse groaned.

"Olivier?" Philippe said with a dashing smile as he sat in his uncle's private box," You decided to join me."

Olivier shrugged. He looked like a condemned prisoner," If your uncle's going to kill me I might as well enjoy myself before he does."

"Have a seat, Ollie," Philippe said with a smile," So far the girls have been a little scary, but the auditions might be over with that last one. She was incredible."

"Excuse me?!" a small voice cried from backstage," Can I come on stage now?"

"What?!" Zidler cried," Who's that?!"

Nini scanned down her notes. She gave a quizzical look," Elise? What sort of stage name is Elise?"

"It's not a stage name," the girl said," It's my real name. My name is Elise." The girl stepped out on stage. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her smile could light up a room, but she wasn't the sensual wonder that Seduce was.

"Girl, you do know what we're hiring for right?" Nini asked rudely.

"It said actress on the sheet," Elise said.

"It said actress slash courtesan," Nini said pointedly.

"Oh," Elise said," I'm afraid I don't know what that means."

Nini rolled her eyes and stomped upstage. She whispered something in Elise's ear. Elise brushed bright pink," Oh! Well, I'm all for love you know, just not that type."

"If you're not a courtesan then what are you doing here?" Nini asked.

"Well, you see," Elise said," I saved up my wages for a year and I managed to come see Spectacular Spectacular! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Everything was perfect! Love, freedom and beauty!" she let out a wistful sigh," It was wonderful!"

"She's perfect!" Toulouse cried jumping up in his seat. The Doctor and Satie yanked him back down. Zidler spun around and scowled at the bunch.

"All right," he said," If she's so perfect let's hear her sing."

"Thank you sir!" Elise cried. She turned around and started snapping her fingers in time. "_I needed the shelter of someone's arms. There you were. I needed someone who could understand my ups and downs and there you were_."

"She can actually sing!" Toulouse whispered excited.

"_With sweet love and devotion_," Elise sang," _Touching my emotion. I wanna stop and thank you baby. I just wanna STOP_." She froze dramatically," _And thank you baby, yes I do. How sweet it is to be loved by you_. _Oh I feel so fine! How sweet it is to be loved by you." _

"Well, she's no Seduce that's for sure," Olivier said as he lounged in the box with Philippe.

"No," Philippe said distractedly he watched Elise intently," But she is very pretty. And she has a very good voice."

"_I close my eyes at night_," Elise sang," _Wondering where would I be without you in my life. Everything I did was such a bore. Everywhere I went it seemed I'd been there before. But you brighten up for me all of my days! With a love so sweet in so many ways. I wanna stop and thank you baby_." She had leapt up onto Seduce's chair at this point. "I just wanna stop!" She lunged forwards on the chair with wonderful grace," _And thank you baby oh yes I do! How sweet it is to be loved by you. It's just like sugar sometimes! How sweet it is to be loved by you!"_

"Do you suppose anyone can see us up here?" Philippe asked suddenly though his eyes never left the girl.

"Can't imagine how," Olivier shrugged," Why?"

"No reason," Philippe said quickly. But he couldn't help thinking then why does it feel like she's only singing to me?

"_You were better to me than I was to myself_," Elise sang out," _For me there's you and there ain't nobody else_." She spread her arms out towards Zidler since he was the one she needed to impress, but Philippe imagined it was him she was motioning to. _"How sweet it is! To be loved by you! How sweet it is..." _She jumped back up onto the chair and stood there with a smile filled with sheer joy across her face," _To be loved by you..._"

The Bohemians bounded to their feet. Yelling cheers and encores happily. Zidler looked over at them. "Hmm," Zidler said," NEXT!"

"What?!" the four of them cried.

"What?!" A voice from up in the balcony cried out. Philippe.

"What?" Olivier cried aghast looking at his friend.

"What?" asked another confused voice. Christian's. He had just walked in carrying a pile of papers.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed at once.

"I choose Seduce," Zidler said," She's just what the Moulin Rouge needs. Granted Elise has quite a lovely voice. She doesn't have quite the other... skills necessary to perform here. So if you don't mind..."

At that moment, the doors flung open. It felt as though a dark cloud had spread over the Moulin Rouge. The Bohemians anxiously backed away from the door. Zidler started sweating profusely on the spot. Christian felt an old rage burn up in his heart again. Standing there was one man. The known enemy of Moulin Rouge. He had a name, but everyone in Moulin Rouge knew him as the Duke. He stomped down the aisles and bellowed at the top of his lungs," All right! Where is my nephew?!"

The songs mentioned are: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me? by Culture Club

Doncha by The Pussycat Dolls

Fever by Peggy Lee

How Sweet It Is by James Taylor


	3. Inspiration

Love, Freedom and Beauty

A Moulin Rouge sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge characters or the songs I use.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry if it takes a little longer to update. Finding the right song can be a little tricky at times.

Chapter. 3 Inspiration

Zidler rose up to his full height angrily," Who do you think you are?!" he snapped at the duke. "You come into my show! You start screaming! You try to kill my head writer! And then you have the nerve to come back and start making demands about lost nephews?!

"I know he's in here!" the Duke snapped," I have several witnesses!"

"We're dead!" Olivier whispered frantically.

"Not if we don't get caught!" Phillippe cried pulling him down.

The two slowly made their way down from the box. Philippe sprinted across the floor backstage with Olivier stumbling behind him.

"I think you should leave," Christian said coldly," Seeing as we're in the middle of auditions." Elise was still standing on the stage awkwardly. Seduce was sitting on the edge of the stage as well. Both wondering about their fates. Leather was comforting Body while Wilting Flower just sat there watching.

"I don't care if this is the middle of the second coming!" The Duke yelled," I'm not leaving until I find Philippe!"

"Nini!" Zidler yelled.

"My pleasure, boss," Nini said with an evil smile. She stomped up to The Duke fearlessly," Maybe you didn't hear him. _Hit the road, Jack. Don't you come back no more no more no more no more! Hit the road, Jack and don't you come back no more_."

The Duke looked shock at her," _Woah woman! Oh Woman! Don't treat me so mean. You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen!_" Nini didn't look too insulted. He added very sarcastically," _I guess if you said so I'd better pack my things and go!"_

"That's right!" Nini snapped," _Hit the road, Jack. Don't you come back! No more no more no more no more. Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_."

Suddenly, Nini grabbed The Duke and spun him into a dip. "What are you doing?!" he cried angrily," Stop this!" Nini threw him into a tango move and led him out of the room. The Duke managed to get control of her deadly tango and spun it back to the center of the room. The two stood there like two men dueling. "Now listen you don't you treat me this way! Cause I'll be back on my feet someday!"

Nini rolled her eyes," Don't care if you do cause it's understood. You may got money, but you ain't no good! And cause I said so, you better pack your things and go!" She resumed her violent tango and led him right out. "Hit the road Jack. Don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more. Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more."

"What did you say?!" The Duke snapped.

"_Don't you come back no more_," Nini repeated.

"_You don't mean that!"_

"_Don't you come back no more!"_

"_What are you trying to do to me?!"_

"_Don't you come back no more."_

"_You can't treat me like that!"_

"_Don't you come back NO MORE_!" Nini spun him right out of the doors to Moulin Rouge. She turned around smugly," Another successful tango."

"That was wonderful Nini dear," Zidler said," We won't see him for a while. Thank you."

Nini took a small bow. "Now as I was saying," Zidler continued," Seduce is in. Elise I'm sorry, Darling. Don't call us we'll call you."

"Oh," Elise said sadly. She jumped down from the stage," Yes, of course."

"No!" Toulouse cried," We can't let her go! Mademoiselle! Wait!" He scurried over to her as fast as his short legs would allow," Don't leave yet."

"But monsieur," she said sadly," The position has been filled." She looked over at Seduce. Marie was taking her measurements for a new diamond costume.

"You don't want to be the diamond anyway," Toulouse said," You want to be an actress!"

"More than anything!" Elise added.

"Well, there's still a chance," Toulouse said.

"How?!" Elise cried happily.

"What are you doing Toulouse?" The Argentinian asked nervously.

"That man over there," Toulouse said pointing at Christian," He writes all the plays. He wrote Spectacular Spectacular you know."

"Really?!" Elise cried clearly impressed," Could he get me a job?"

"Well, maybe," Toulouse said," I think he needs a little bit of... inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Elise asked," I can do that!"

"Not now, Toulouse!" Christian cried over his shoulder as someone knocked on the door. He was continuing to type his final gift to Satine. He heard the door crack open. "Toulouse! I said...!"

"Sorry, Toulouse isn't here," Elise said simply.

Christian looked at her. The girl from the auditions? What was SHE doing here? In his garret?! "Who said you could come up here?" he demanded.

"Toulouse," Elise said.

"Of course," Christian groaned," Is there some reason why Toulouse sent you up here?"

"To inspire you," Elise said.

"What?" Christian cried. He looked over at her. It was strange. She almost reminded him of... no impossible. "You're wasting your time," Christian said sadly," Nothing inspires me anymore."

"Not even love?" Elise asked.

Christian let out a heavy sigh as he took a page from his typewriter," Not anymore."

"But that's crazy!" Elise cried," How can it not inspire you? Two brave souls coming together against all odds. It's incredible. It has to be the most wonderful feeling in the world."

Christian buried his face in his hands. Her idealistic chatter was bringing fresh memories of Satine. A mixture of happy and sad. There was something odd about this girl. "Just out of curiosity," he said slowly," How would you describe it?"

"Me?" Elise asked," I'm not sure I could, but I guess it would go something like this." She walked over to him thoughtfully," _First, when there's nothing, but a slow glowing dream. That your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind_." She looked at him sadly," _All alone I have cried. Silent tears full of pride. In a world made of steel, made of stone._" A smile crept back onto her face," _Well, I hear the music. Close my eyes. Feel the rhythm. Wrap around take a hold on my heart,_" she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Then, suddenly opened them again," _What a feeling! Bein's believing! I can't have it all! Now I'm dancing for my life. Take your passion. Make it happen! Pictures come alive you can dance right through your life_!" her whole face seemed to light up. She reached out her hands and pulled Christian to his feet. "Can't you hear it?" she asked excitedly.

"Hear what?" Christian asked caught up in the moment.

"_Now I hear the music_," she sang," _Close my eyes. I am rhythm. In a flash it takes hold of my heart! What a feeling!_" She spun around the room with Christian. "_Bein's believing! I can't have it all now I'm dancing for my life! Take your passion. Make it happen! Pictures come alive! You can dance right through your life_." she opened her eyes and stared at Christian. Christian felt a strange exhilarating feeling rush through him. "Can you feel it?!" she asked her eyes bright with excitement.

"Actually," Christian said a little surprised," I think I can."

"Can you hear it?!" she asked again.

Christian tried to listen," Music?"

"Yes!" Elise cried happily," _What a feeling! What a feeling_!"

"_I am music now_," Christian sang softly at first.

"_Bein's believing_," she sang.

"_I am rhythm now_," Christian sang lost in the moment.

"_Pictures come alive now I'm dancing through my life! What a feeling!_" Elise sang.

"_I can really have it all_."

"_What a feeling!"_

"_Pictures come alive when I call!"_

"_Bein's believing!"_

"_Bein's believing_!" Christian repeated.

"_What a feeling_!" They both sang out clear and long. They stopped the two of them stood there. Christian gasped. Images of Satine had raced through his mind. Not of her death, but of the joy they had shared in their short time together. Memories he had trouble remembering. She had brought them back! She had brought him that joy! He looked up at her bright blue eyes. She was smiling. "Well," Christian said," I'm inspired."

"They're both loony!" Olivier cried," They've flipped their lids!" The two boys had moved from backstage to the prop rooms, to the ladies dressing room (lots of screaming involved) to the streets up a ladder and onto the roof across from Christian's garret. The two had heard Elise's song.

Philippe had sat there transfixed by the entire song," That was incredible!" he cried," She has the voice of an angel!"

"What?!" Olivier cried," Is this madness contagious?!"

"Didn't you hear her?" Philippe asked," It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I felt kind of funny inside when she did."

"Have you got the plague or something?!" Olivier cried," Maybe that's what's going on!"

"Not that kind of funny!" Philippe snapped," Like something burst inside of me. Like I bomb went off inside of me, but it was amazing!"

Olivier raised an eyebrow incredulously," So you felt like you exploded on the inside and you _enjoyed _it?!"

"It sounds so unromantic when you say it," Philippe muttered.

"Romance?!" Olivier cried," Now you're talking about ROMANCE?! That's it! You've GOT to be sick. I should take you back to your uncle right this second."

"No!" Philippe cried grabbing his arm," No Ollie! Please! We'll go back! Just not right now!"

"Why not?!" Olivier cried," You saw your show what more do you want?!"

"I want to stay for a little while," Philippe said," This place is amazing! Everything here. The music! The costumes! The lights! The excitement!

"The whipping your uncle is gonna give me!" Olivier cried.

"I'll protect you," Philippe said," Please, Olivier, just a while longer!"

Olivier groaned," Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!"

The songs I used are Hit the Road Jack sung by Ray Charles and What a Feeling sung by Irene Cara... yes it's the flashdance song. I'm in an eighties mood tonight.


	4. Wonderful, Wonderful?

Love, Freedom, and Beauty

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Moulin Rouge! Or any of the songs I use

Chapter. 4

Zidler sat across from Christian at his desk with Seduce perched on his lap. "Let me get this straight. You want me to hire ELISE?"

"But you said I was going to be the diamond," Seduce said bitterly with a perfect pout.

"Of course my dear," Harold said," My writers just need to see that!"

"I don't want her to be the new diamond!" Christian said with a heavy sigh," I just want her to have a job. She needs it. You heard her she does have a good voice."

"Hmm," Zidler said thoughtfully," I guess that's true." Seduce looked at him ashast.

"But Harold!"

"Perhaps she can be a member of the chorus line," Harold said.

"I was actually hoping that she could be the star of the next play,"

"What?!" Seduce cried.

"Does that mean you have one?!" Zidler cried shoving Seduce off his lap.

"Not exactly."

"Oh," Zidler said," Well, write that play and MAYBE I'll consider it. Until then she's a chorus girl. And Seduce is the star."

"More like the falling star," Christian said looking down at Seduce on the floor.

"Oh, sorry my dear," Harold said," Now. Go on Christian! Find a play."

"I can't just pull them out of thin air," Christian cried throwing up his hands helplessly.

"That's EXACTLY what you did last time!" Harold cried," Now get out of my office!"

"CHRISTIAN!" he turned his head surprised to see who was following him across the stage. It was Seduce. She was still in her brand new sequined costume. A frown plastered over her beautiful face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing?" Christian asked.

"You're going to give away my job!" she snapped angrily," I wouldn't recommend that."

"No, Seduce," Christian sighed," I'm not trying..."

Seduce suddenly slammed Christian against a wall," I don't care if you're trying or not! You're going to cost me my job! Let's get a few things straight here. Don't mess things up for me! Don't worry about that little chorus girl and we'll get along just fine."

Christian managed to break away from her," You're awfully bossy for someone so new."

"Do you honestly think a little girl like her has anything on a lady like me?" Seduce snapped.

"Are you nervous?" Christian asked.

"No," Seduce said," I get my name for a reason. _I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know what boys like. I got what guys want_." She ran a hand up her long legs seductively. _"I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I've seen 'em lookin." _She coyly pulled her skirt down. She walked behind Christian and slipped her arms around him," _I make them want me. I like to tease them. They want to touch me. Sometimes I let them_." She slipped her leg around him. Christian hurried away from her. "_I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know boys want. Boys want me_!" She flung her arms out striking a cute pose.

Christian straightened his collar and glared at her," Not ALL men."

"_All men are the same_," she said casually," _But you you're special. You're so much different. I met let you. Oh would you like that_? There's more than one way to get that little mouse out of the picture."

"I'd rather not," Christian said simply.

"You're sure about that?" Seduce asked,"_ I got my cat moves. That so upsets them. Zippers and buttons. Fun to frustrate them._" Seduce leaned in close to Christian's ear as she sang. Christian shoved Seduce away from him. "_They get so angry. Like pouty children. Denied their candy. I laugh right at them_," she tapped Christian's lip which was in a pouting position with a short laugh "_I know what boys like. I know what guys like. I know what boys like. Boys like. Boys like me."_

Christian let out a heavy sigh. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Seduce smirked a little," _I see you're angry. Sorry, I teased you. This time I mean it. Anything you want. I really want to. What would you like_?"

Christian turned around slowly. A hint of earnesty had come into her voice, but when he saw her face all he saw was her evil smile. "_Sucker_!" she laughed. Christian threw his hands up I the air and stomped all the way back to his garret. Seduce laughed to herself as she walked back to her room. "_I know what boys like. I know what guys want. I know what boys like. Boys like ME!" _

"We need something good!" Christian said to the Bohemians. "Something better than good... something wonderful... something grand... something..."

"Spectacular?!" Satie asked.

"That was the last one,"Toulouse grumbled.

"Oh right."

"Anyway," Christian said," Something about beauty love and freedom. Centered around Elise."

The Bohemians sat there looking at all of the scripts that Christian had littered on the table in front of him. "What about a story about an evil maharaja and a magical sitair player?" The Doctor offered.

"That was the LAST one!" Toulouse grumbled.

"Oh right," The Doctor said.

"Come on guys!" Christian cried his head in his hand," We need to think of something BIG! Something that's never been done before. Something wonderful!"

"Wonderful Wonderful?" Satie suggested," The girl does say "wonderful" a lot."

"Well, that's inspired!" The Argentinian grumbled.

"It could work!"

"What about two young lovers who parents don't want them to be together die together?!" The Doctor suggested.

"Like Romeo and Juliet?" Christian asked.

"Right," The Doctor said with a sigh.

"I got it!" Toulouse cried," How about this? A titanic ship is built! One that they say will never sink. Two young lovers meet onboard."

"Okay," Christian said," How does it end?"

Toulouse hadn't gotten that far yet," I don't know the boat sinks?"

"That's ridiculous!" Satie cried," Who would go see that?!"

Christian sank down into a chair and glanced distractedly over at the stage. Elise was learning how to dance with Nini. He smiled briefly as he watched her spin around. "_There she goes. There she goes again. Racing through my brain and I just can't contain the feeling that remains._" As she spun around again. Christian had to blink. Elise's face was gone and Satine's was there in its place. He rubbed his eyes quickly. She was gone again. Christian struggled to focus again, but he glanced over at Elise and saw Satine again," _There she goes! There she goes again! Pulsing through my veins! And I just can't contain this feeling that remains!"_

"Christian, are you alright?" Toulouse asked.

"Fine," Christian said. He left the others to talk about the script and walked over to the edge of the stage. Elise was dancing towards him again. Actually, Elise this time. "_There she goes. There she goes again. She calls my name. Pulls my train. No one else could heal my pain. And I just can't contain this feeling that remains." _

"Christian?" Satine asked. No! Not Satine. Elise! It was Elise!

"Huh?" he asked distractedly.

"Are you alright?" Elise asked," You're staring."

"Yes, I'm fine," Christian said sitting down next to the stage and running a hand through his hair.

"_There she goes. There she goes again. There she goes. There she goes again. Racing through my brain. And I just can't contain this feeling that remains! There she goes! There she goes again! There she goes..."_ Christian trailed off. Elise had leapt down next to Christian.

"Christian!" she cried," What's wrong?"

Christian's eyes snapped open," Nothing."

"Christian are you sure?" Elise asked her big blue eyes were wide with concern.

"I've got to go!" Christian cried before bolting out of the room.

Toulouse looked up anxiously and hurried over to Elise's side. "What's wrong with him?!" he asked nervously," Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Elise said," He was acting really strange for a moment."

"Strange?" Toulouse asked," What was he doing?"

"Looking at me funny,"Elise said," Maybe you should talk to him."

"Did he say where he was going?" Toulouse asked.

"His garret," Elise said," He also said something else. Do you know anyone named Satine?"

The songs I used are I Know What Boys Like by the Waitresses and There She Goes by the La's and Six Pence None the Richer.


	5. Dancebreak!

Love, Freedom, and Beauty

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge or any of the songs I use

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I took such a long time getting this chapter out! School has been keeping me busy for a while now. Curse you Public Education system!

Chapter. 5 Dancebreak!

Olivier followed Philippe through the busy crowds of the Moulin Rouge actors. A grand street party was playing out in the courtyard of the city. It seemed like these people didn't need a reason to celebrate. The singing and dancing was a whirlwind of color and sound. Olivier, a bit of a stiff, himself felt a little awkward in the middle of it. "Boss, don't you think we should get out of here pretty soon?"

"Why?!" Philippe asked," The party is just starting!"

"But, you shouldn't be here!" Olivier snapped," Your uncle..."

"Was tangoed out by a woman half his size," Phillipe said rolling his eyes," Come on! Ollie!"

"Don't "Ollie" me!" Olivier snapped," We need to get back to the tower... NOW!"

"You need to relax a little bit," Philippe said loosening Olivier's tie," Have a little fun!"

"Oh yes," Olivier snapped," Getting your neck wrung is such a pleasant experience after all!"

"Ollie," Philippe groaned," I'm sick of worrying about my uncle. For one night, I want to have fun! Be free! Like the Bohemians. _Been working so hard. I punch in my card. Eight hours for what? Oh tell me what I got." _Phillipe leaped up onto a table in the Moulin Rouge and belted out," _I've done this feeling. That time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town!_" He jumped up and spun around much to the amusement of the crowd. _Now I gotta cut loose. Footloose. Kick off my Sunday shoes. Oh please, Ollie, Pull me offa my knees. In fact, Get back! C'mon before we crack. Lose your blues. Everbody cut footloose!_" The crowd cheered, but Olivier looked pale.

"What are you doing?!" he cried," Your uncle is gonna hear about this for sure!"

"I hope he does," Philippe declared boldly," If I'm lucky he'll disown me."

"Sir!" Olivier cried aghast.

Philippe sat on the edge of the table," _You're playing it so cool. Obeying every rule. Dig way down in your heart. You're yearning, yearning for somebody to tell you. That life ain't passing you by!_" He yanked Olivier up onto the table. "I'm trying to tell you. It will if you don't even try!" He spun Olivier around. _If you'd only try! To cut loose! Footloose! Kick off your Sunday shoes! Please, Ollie! Pull me offa my knees! Jack cut back! C'mon before we crack! Oh my lord! Lose your blues. Everybody now cut loose!_"

Olivier looked even more dizzy than before," Philippe! I can't dance. Please, can we go?!"

"Oh," Philippe said," That's alright I'll show you. _First, we got to turn you around." He spun Olivier so he faced the audience. "Second, you put your feet on the ground_."

"_Third you take a hold of your soul_," Philippe looked down in shock. Standing next to the table with wide shining eyes was the girl! The blonde girl who was at the auditions. Elise! "_Whoooa!_" they sang together," _I'm turning it lose_!" Philippe let go of Olivier and jumped down next to Elise. Olivier scampered down from the table like a scared rabbit. "You're the girl..." Philippe cried excitedly. Elise nodded happily

"You're a wonderful dancer," she said. She had been watching him the entire time. The way he moved his body so free and graceful. It made her want to dance and sing with him. "Oh," Philippe said trying to shrug it off," It's not much, but..."

"I'm Elise," she said.

"Philippe."

"You know," she said coyly," I can dance a lot better than your friend."

"How much better?"

"Plenty."

"Really?" Philippe backed away from her a short distance and tapped out a simple rhythm with his feet. Elise copied it effortlessly. Philippe smiled and did a little more elaborate one. A small crowd had surrounded them at this point and cheered. Elise managed to do it stomping down dramatically with the final step. The crowd roared at this point. Philippe raised an eyebrow and broke into a fast dizzying series of steps. They could hear the crowd chanting CUT, FOOT, LOOSE! Elise matched his steps. Philippe grabbed her hands and spun her around. "_Loose! Footloose!_" he sang," _Kick off my Sunday shoes! Please, Elise! Pull me offa my knees!_"

"_Jack, get back!_" Elise yelled," _Come on before we crack! Lose your blues. Everybody cut footloose!"_

Elise leaped into Philippe's arms as they sang," Cut Loose! Footloose!"

"_Oh please, Elise!" _Philippe sang

"_Ooh wee! Philippe!" _she sang as well

"_Oh My Lord!_" they sang," _Come on come on let's go!" _

The entire crowd joined them in singing," _Jack get back! Come on before we crack! Lose your blues Everybody cut footloose!_"

"_Everybody cut, everybody cut,,_" Philippe sang

"_Everybody cut, everybody cut, _," Elise answered.

"_Everybody cut everybody cut_," they sang together.

"_EVERYBODY_!" the crowd yelled.

"_Everybody cut footloose_!"

Christian didn't hear the happy cries from the party. He sat in his garret. All he heard was the monotonous click of his typewriter as he clicked. Every so often his eyes would drift to the picture at his elbow. Satine smiled at him bewitchingly. He let his fingers drift over her face sadly. "She looks so much like you," he said sadly," She even sings like you... but she's not you! I know that!"

Christian sang sadly as he touched Satine's face," _You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me._" He dragged his hand away from the picture and started to pace about the room. "_For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right_." His eyes fell on the script of Spectacular Spectacular and he smiled," _For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever grateful. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through it all! You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am because you loved me." _Suddenly, inspiration struck. Christian continued to sing but sat at his typewriter and typed as he sang," _You were always there for me. The tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life_." Christian typed faster now surprised it had taken him so long to understand,"_ You've been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth! My world is a better place... because of you! You were my strength when I was weak. You were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I couldn't see. You saw the best there was of me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach. You gave me faith cause you believed. _" Christian had to wipe tears from his eyes as he sang," _I'm everything I am. Because you loved me..."_

He had it! He had the play. It had been there the entire time! Christian got up. He had to find Toulouse! He had to tell him the good news! He had to plan new sets and costumes.

Suddenly, a firey burning feeling erupted in his throat. A coughing fit overtook Christian. Christian struggled to clear his throat, but another bout came up. Christian dropped to his knees and struggled to catch his breath. He pressed his hand to his mouth. When, he pulled it away blood speckled his palm. Christian felt a small feeling of panic well up in him. No. He told himself. It couldn't be. He quickly got to his feet and hurried downstairs to find Toulouse.


	6. Elephant Love Medley Part II

Love, Beauty, and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge characters or the songs I use. I get paid in reviews! Which I LOVE!

Chapter. 6 Elephant Love Medley Part II

Toulouse was not a man that was surprised very easily. In the course of his lifetime he had had his growth permanently stunted, had a narcoleptic Argentinian fall through his ceiling, performed in a play as a sitair and had defeated an evil duke in front of a live audience. Oh no there was nothing Toulouse hadn't seen before, but nothing shocked him more than Christian bursting into the Bohemians' garret. "Toulouse! Toulouse!" he cried excitedly shaking Toulouse awake. Toulouse rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. Christian was sitting there wide awake and looking thrilled. A strange light glowed in his eyes and a smile spread across his face. Toulouse was tempted to ask if he had been drinking. "Christian," he mumbled," You know you're always welcome at our flat... just preferably not at 1 am."

"I have it Toulouse!" he cried happily, happier than Toulouse had seen him in a long time.

"Have what?" Toulouse muttered still not fully awake.

"The play!" Christian cried," I have our next play!"

"What?!" Toulouse asked bolting upright. His nightcap swung around his face," Let me see! Let me see! Boys!" he yelled into the next room.

"What?!" he heard Satie grumble. As the Bohemians shuffled awake.

"We never doubted you for a moment, Christian!" Toulouse said happily," Guys! Christian has a new play!"

"A new play?!" the Argentinian cried.

"Then, we can unpack!" The Doctor cried. He shook out a suitcase under his arm filled with his all his earthly possessions.

"Unpack?" Christian asked. He looked at Toulouse accusingly.

Toulouse grinned sheepishly," Ok, maybe we doubted you for a _moment_, but no more I promise you!"

"Right," Christian said handing Toulouse the script," Where's Elise? I think she should see this!"

"Elise?" Toulouse asked confused," We thought she was with you..."

"You lost Elise?!" Christian cried," Where could she be at one in the morning?!"

Elise and Philippe wandered the bright streets of the town looking at the brilliant lights and decorations in awe. "It's beautiful!" Elise cried," I've never seen anything like it." She whirled around dizzily taking it all in. "Won't your friend be worried about us?"

"Yes," Philippe said with a shrug," He'll be pulling his hair out, but I wouldn't worry about Olivier. I imagine he's used to the feeling by now." Elise laughed happily, a clear bell like happy laugh. It was like music. He could listen to it all night.

"Hey!" Elise cried suddenly," What's that?!" She pointed a large abandoned structure ahead painted bright purple and strung with lights.

"If I didn't know better," Philippe said," I'd say that was an elephant!"

"It _is_ an elephant!" Elise cried," Come on! Let's go see the inside of it!"

After a lot of climbing the two made it up the steps that led to the elephant. "It looks like someone was living here." She looked at some hold costumes hanging in the closet. Some of them were long flowing gowns, but others were so audacious she blushed and put them back. Philippe looked at the dirty floor. A small pile of papers was sitting there. He picked them up and read one. _Come What May, a song for my dearest Satine from your true love, Christian. May our hearts sing as one for all eternity. _Christian, the name meant something to him. Philippe struggled to remember, Of course! He was the writer. Philippe vaguely remembered him. He read the song. It was beautiful, a bit flowery, but it _was_ a love song.

"Philippe! Come here!" he heard Elise gasp.

"What?!" he cried springing out onto the elephant's head where she sat.

"Look!" she whispered. He crawled out onto the head and sat next to her. His mouth hung open. A grand view of the city lay before them. Lights twinkled everywhere and the great windmill turned around and around, casting colors everywhere against the black night sky.

"It's wonderful!" Elise breathed. Philippe gaze drifted over to Elise's face.

"Yes, beautiful." he murmured. Elise turned and looked back at him. Philippe blushed.

"What are you looking at?!" she asked in confusion.

"Nothing," he said quickly," It's just that... _Someday, when I'm awfully low. When my world is cold. I will get a glow just thinking of you... and the way you look tonight_."

Elise was blushing, but she didn't tell him to stop. Philippe leaned closer," _Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm. And your cheeks so soft, there's nothing for me but to love you... and the way you look tonight." _

Elise was laughing happily. Now it was Philippe's turn to blush. "No!" she cried suddenly," Don't stop! It's lovely!"

Philippe managed to find his voice again," _With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose it melts my foolish heart. Ohh lovely. Don't you ever change. Won't you please arrange it, cause I love you and the way you look tonight._"

Elise looked back at him and sang tenderly," _Well, I've had the time of my life. I've never felt this way before. I swear it is the truth... and I owe it all to you!_"

Philippe took her hands and stared into her big eyes," _We're both looking for something, we've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken. Easier to run and hide. Looking at you, holding my breath. For once in my life, I'm scared to death! I'm taking a chance letting you inside_." He whirled Elise around," _I'm feeling alive all over again! As deep as the sky under my skin. Like being in love, in love for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right. Where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time!_"

"_Take my hand_," Elise sang," _Take my whole heart too. Cause I can't help falling in love with you. Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you._"

"_One Love_," Philippe sang," _One life let's get together and feel all right. One love one heart give thanks and praise to the lord and we'll be alright. Saying let's get together and feel alright."_

"_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did as long as you love me!" _Elise sang throwing her arms around Philippe. "_Don't care who you are. Where you're from. What you did as long as you love me!_"

Philippe took Elise's hand and led her to the edge of the elephant and gestured out to the town," _I can show you a world. Shining shimmering splendid." As if on cue the lights lit up. "Now tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes! Take you wonder by wonder over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride, a whole new world! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us know or where to go or say we're only dreaming_."

"_A whole new world_," Elise sang," _A dazzling place I've never knew, but when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you.._."

"_And there ain't no mountain high enough!_" Philippe declared," _Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe_." He pulled her into his arms and they gazed into each other's eyes. "_Forever, and ever you'll stay in my heart," they sang," And I will love you forever and ever, we'll never part, Oh how I love you. To live without you would be heartbreak for me..._" Philippe dipped Elise low. The two just stood there at the edge of the elephant as the world disappeared. Philippe sang a quiet song that he couldn't remember learning," _How wonderful life is now you're in the world..._" Elise threw her arms around him and held him close for one long soft kiss.

Seduce stood on the balcony of her elegant room. She watched the two lovers embrace in the supposed safety of their precious elephant. She tossed away a cigarette butt thoughtfully. So the little ingenue was in love with the Duke's nephew. "Hmm," she mused to herself," Interesting. Very Interesting." She closed the curtains and walked back to her bed," Very interesting indeed."

"Good lord!" Christian cried as he glanced out the window of the Bohemian's apartment.

"What is it Christian?" Toulouse asked.

"I found the girl," Christian said," I think half the town can see them!"

Toulouse made his way over to the window. "IS THAT THE DUKE'S NEPHEW!" He screamed. Satie, The Doctor, and The Argentinian all pushed their way through to the window.

"Is that the girl?!" The Argentinian cried.

"Well, this sets plans back a little bit," Satie said scratching his head.

"Plans?" Christian asked," What have you four been up to?"

"Nothing!" Toulouse said quickly stomping on Satie's foot to silence him. "Well, at least we know they're safe. Oh look at the time! It's not even morning yet! Christian, don't you think that you should get back to your bed? Catch a few hours sleep? Tomorrow promises to be a big day."

"Very well," Christian sighed," Good night gentlemen." He rolled his eyes with a small smile. Whatever scheme they had he obviously wasn't a part of it... which was probably a good thing.

The figure drifted in through the window. She had a peaceful face and shone brightly in Christian's dark garret. Christian lay there asleep. She sat on the side of his bed and gently stroked his dark hair out of his face as he slept. He couldn't see her. She knew that. She couldn't speak to him either. She missed that. She missed his singing too. She missed the silly lovesick boy she had fallen in love with. She pressed her lips to his forehead gently and sang softly to him. "_Every move you make. Every breath you take. Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see? You belong to me. How my poor heart aches with every step you take_!" She gently brought the blankets up closer around Christian. _Every move you make. Every bow you take. Every smile you fake. Every claim you stake I'll be watching you." Non-existent tears shimmered down her face," Since I've been gone, I've been lost without a trace. I dream at night I can only see your face. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. I keep crying baby baby please!_" She got up and stood a short distance away from him. "_Oh can't you see? That you belong to me! How my poor heart aches! With every step you take! Every move you make. Every bow you take. Every claim you stake. I'll be watching you. Every move you make every step you take I'll be watching you._" She leaned in close to Christian and whispered softly to him," _I'll be watching you_."

Christian smiled peacefully in his sleep. This made her face light up even further. Suddenly, she could feel the sunlight filter through his window ready to begin another day. She sighed sadly, her time was over for now. She kissed Christian's cheek and then Satine stepped through the window and floated away like one of the morning sunbeams.

(Sorry these aren't in order and yes there are quite a few of them.)

I've Had the Time of My Life- Dirty Dancing

First Time- Lifehouse

The Way You Look Tonight- Frank Sinatra/ Elton John

Can't Help Falling in Love With You- Elvis Presley

One Love- Bob Marley

As Long As You Love Me- The Backstreet Boys

A Whole New World- Aladdin soundtrack

Ain't No Mountain High Enough- Marvin Gaye

Your Song- Elton John

Say a Little Prayer- Dionne Warwick

Every Move You Make- The Police and Sting


	7. Just A Memory

Love, Beauty and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge characters. I love reviews! Is this good? Bad? Downright crazy? Let me know!

Chapter. 7 Just a Memory

"Everyone listen up!" Zidler hollered over the crowd," Anyone who doesn't give Christian their complete and undivided attention will be fired on the spot! Oh don't groan so much you're not that talented you can all be replaced! Yes, Nini even you..." He elbowed Christian friendly," I got them all warmed up for you."

"Yes, er thank you Harold," Christian said awkwardly," I've finally got our new play ready. For some of you this will seem like a very familiar, but good story. He started handing out scripts. Now the story is about a pair of lovers. One was... is... a penniless writer who believes that love is the only thing you'll need in the world. The other is a beautiful courtesan who loves living life and thinks that love is just a game."

"Elise will play Satine!" Harold said unable to hold his tongue any longer," Our new diamond!"

"I'm the new diamond?!" Elise cried

"What?!" Seduce cried from the back of the theatre," What do you mean?!"

"Sorry, darling," Harold said gently," But Christian and I have an arrangement."

Seduce glared at Harold with mean hard eyes. Toulouse cringed. If looks could kill then Zidler would be dead by now. She didn't say anything. She just sat down with the look of a woman scorned plastered across her face, a dangerous look to have.

"As I was saying," Zidler said," Elise will be Satine. Now we will also need the most handsome actor we have here to play Christian. I nominate myself personally."

Christian fingered his collar awkwardly," You know, I'm really NOT that attractive. I kind of thought you'd be playing the Duke."

"Nonsense," Zidler snapped," Eh.. Er.. Who would play me then?"

"Sir, someone else would have to play you if you were Christian as well," he pointed out.

"Well, yes," Zidler agreed," But since I am the most talented person here..."

"I thought the Duke would be a nice challenge for you," Christian said," Stretch your acting abilities a little."

"Challenge?!" Harold snapped," I could do that part standing on my head!"

"Great!" Christian cried," Then, it will be flawless!"

"Indeed," Harold grumbled.

"Now, Toulouse you will play well... Toulouse."

"Why does HE get to play himself?!" Harold demanded.

"No one else could play Toulouse," Christian said," No one's short enough."

"Oh."

"And you will play Zidler," Christian said to the Argentinian.

"What makes you this oaf is qualified to play me?!" Harold said.

Christian let out a heavy sigh. He was losing his patience with his boss," Why don't you help him with his part?"

"Well, it may take days," Harold mumbled," He may have to interview me, get my life history, and maybe even follow me around for a few days to truly get into the character..."

"Great," Christian continued on," The rest of you will be dancers. You'll have to learn the

steps immediately..."

"Hold on!" Harold interupted.

"WHAT?!" Christian cried before adding sweetly," Harold?"

"You never did say who's playing Christian," he said crossly," You don't plan on doing it do you?"

"No!" Christian sighed," I have my own ideas about who should play the lead. He'll be here as soon as I can get a hold of him. Now the main song will be this one."

Elise looked at the paper. "I've seen this song before!" Elise cried," Phil... I mean I found it inside the elephant outside."

Christian halted and stopped passing pages out," Oh."

"You wrote this?"

"Yes," Christian said as he continued moving," That's where she kept it! Searched everywhere!"

"Christian, how does it go?" Elise asked. She failed to notice the others wincing and shifting about nervously fidgeting. "You'd know better than anyone else. Could you sing it please?"

A shimmering figure hovered near the back of the theatre. Satine walked back to Christian's side. There he was. So close. So very close! She reached out her hands to touch his shoulder. Her hand slipped through him, just like she knew it would. She let a sad sigh. _Sing Christian, _she begged softly,_ Sing for me! _

Christian let out a sigh," I suppose I could." He took a deep breath. He was about to open his mouth to sing, but all that came up was a coughing fit. No one seemed to notice, but Toulouse perked up quickly. "No," Satine whispered," Consumption!" Which she most likely gave him. She moved a handkerchief close to Christian. To the casual observer it looked like the wind had casually blown it towards him.

"Are you alright, Christian?" Toulouse asked worriedly.

"I must be rusty," Christian said quickly with a small smile. He inhaled again and sang softly. "_Never knew that I could feel like this_," he sang softly," _Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I'll love you until my dying day..." _Christian's eyes seemed to drift far away and see things from a different time, but he kept singing. "_Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day..."_

Christian stopped abruptly. He quickly rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. "Christian?" Toulouse asked softly.

"It's nothing," he said quickly," It's just... she used to sing this part."

Clear ghostly tears ran down Satine's face. She stood as close as she could to Christian and sang the second verse with him," _Suddenly, the world is such a perfect place. Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you. And there's no mountain too high. No river too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_."

"_But I'll love you_," Christian sang.

"_I'll love you_," Satine echoed

"_Until the end of time_," they sang together in perfect harmony even then," _Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day! Oh come what may! Come what may! I will love you..."_

"_I will love you_," Satine sang wistfully weeping sadly," _Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place..."_

"_Come what may_," They sang with some unseen heavenly choir," _Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!_" Christian stopped singing. Tears were shining in his eyes. Satine hurried over to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm here!" she whispered," I'm here!" But of course Christian didn't see her. The audience stood there speechless for a few moments.

Elise broke the silence," That was beautiful."

"Anyways!" Zidler interrupted unable to stand the sentimental moment any longer," None of you better be late or else! You'll be on the streets!" The crowd slowly departed leaving only Toulouse and Christian and of course unbeknownst to them Satine.

"Are you alright?" Toulouse asked.

"Yes," Christian said," I'm fine."

"No, I don't think so."

"It's funny, Toulouse," Christian said with a small smile," Sometimes I can even hear her sing..."

"She's singing in your heart, Christian," Toulouse said gently," What about your health?"

"What about it?" Christian shrugged light-heartedly," Nothing's wrong." The two started walking towards the door. Suddenly, a very tired Olivier tripped out from behind the curtains. "Hello, Olivier," Christian said.

Olivier swallowed hard," I didn't want to stay in your theatre, Monsieur Christian! I'll leave right away."

"Calm down, boy," Christian sighed," It's perfectly alright. In fact, when you meet your master again, tell him to stop by my garret. I have a proposition for him. The two walked by leaving behind a very stunned Olivier.

Olivier watched them go before stammering," Y-yes of course sir!"

Before Christian left he felt himself start to cough again. He reached down for handkerchief which had magically been placed there. "That's funny," he said to himself," How did...?" he shrugged and followed Toulouse out the door.

Satine stood there in the lonely dark of the theatre. She looked down sadly and began singing her own song," _I follow the night. Can't stand the light. When, will I begin to live again?"_

She watched Christian's retreating shadow,"_ Someday we'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday. What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends..." _

She slowly made her way up the stairs onto the stage. It had been her home for so long. Now it was empty only her and she wasn't even there. She imagined the good old days. When she and Christian stood there singing their hearts out to each other and all under the duke's nose. This only strengthened her resolve," _Some day we'll fly away! Leave all this to yesterday! Why live life from dream to dream? And dread the day when dreaming ends_." She lifted her tear stained face up," _Someday we'll fly away_..." Sunlight lit up the stage. Satine stood there a few seconds shimmering like light on the water, before fading away into the distance.

The Gothic tower loomed high above the magical city and the beautiful windmill of Moulin Rouge. It cast a horrible shadow of dread over the sleeping land. The Duke continued to pace up I the highest tower. "That nephew of mine!" he snapped," One day he's gonna push me too hard and I'm not gonna be the nice fellow that I am..."

"My Duke?" a servant asked timidly.

"WHAT?!" The Duke cried throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be a fine Chinese vase, at the door.

"Sorry, my duke," the servant said bowing quickly," But you have a visitor."

"I have no time for visitors!" he declared," I'm terribly..."

"Has information about your nephew," the servant said reading off the visitor's card.

"What?!" The Duke cried," What are you still standing here for! Send him in!"

The Duke didn't know what he had been expecting, but it was not the lovely lady with very long legs that sauntered into his parlor. The Duke looked down at the card. SEDUCE: Mistress and Entertainer. Well, he was entertained... so far. "I-I understand that you have some information about my nephew, Philippe," he stammered struggling not to stare at her legs or cleavage.

Seduce sat down elegantly draping one leg over the other," Boy, do I ever."

Someday I'll Fly Away: Nicole Kidman

Come What May: Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman

(I know they're from the original, but they're so pretty I had to use them again!)


	8. The First Rehearsal

Love, Beauty, and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Moulin Rouge.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good grief! It's been a while since I updated! One thousand apologies to my dedicated readers!

Chapter 9 The First Rehearsal

Christian listened to the timid knock at his door. He smiled to himself before answering," Come in!"

Philippe stuck his head into his garret almost shame-faced. "I'm sorry to bother you at your house, sir," Philippe said.

"No trouble," Christian said with a smile," You're the first one to actually knock in a long time."

"Olivier said you wanted to see me," Philippe said anxiously standing in the doorway.

"Olivier was right," Christian said setting a bundle of scripts on a nearby table. "Come in! Stop standing in my doorway! We won't accomplish anything that way."

Philippe hurriedly closed the door and scampered to the middle of the room. He watched as Christian got to his feet and walked over to him. "So," he said," You're Christian, the legendary writer."

"Legendary is a bit flowery for my taste," Christian said with a smile.

"It's true," Philippe said with a shrug," Elise talks about you non-stop."

Christian couldn't help, but notice the smile that spread across his face at the mention of Elise's name. "I'd like you to be in a play of mine," Christian said," Opposite Elise."

"Really?!" Philippe cried," Honestly?!"

"Yes," Christian said with a smile," It might be a good way to keep you in Moulin Rouge, legally. Where have you been hiding out all this time?"

Philippe shuffled awkwardly," In my uncle's box. He never uses it anymore. It's a good place to hide."

"You really like Moulin Rouge that much?" Christian asked as he looked through several papers.

"Of course!" Philippe cried," The wonder. The mystery. The magic!"

"The Diamond?" Christian asked gently. A color came to Philippe's face at the mention. "Now," Christian said getting down to business," There are a few things you need to do. There's some acting, some dancing, quite a bit of singing..."

"Singing?" Philippe asked, his face paled.

"Yes."

"I can't do it!" Philippe said suddenly.

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't sing!" Philippe cried.

"Of course you can!" Christian chuckled," Both Elise and Olivier have told me that..."

"You don't understand," Philippe said," I can't sing in front of an audience."

"What makes it any different?" Christian asked.

"I don't know," Philippe shrugged," I just clam up and start to stutter and ramble and... and... and..."

"Easy!" Christian said holding up a hand," You don't have a problem when you sing to Elise do you?"

"No," Philippe said.

"Just pretend you're singing to her."

Philippe drew a deep breath and struggled to sing. A weak note squeaked out of his voice.

Christian winced at the noise. "Okay, let's try this again."

Philippe let out a sigh," How did _you_ learn to do it?"

"Me?" Christian asked thinking back to the day when a narcoleptic Argentinian had fallen through his roof and a French dwarf had burst into his room. "I was under immense pressure and it just came out."

"Great," Philippe groaned.

Christian gently put a hand on his shoulder," The best way I can put this is like this. Singing is taking what's in your heart, and putting it into your voice... now try again."

Philippe closed his eyes tight. "_I want to know what love is!_" He stopped and jumped back a little surprised at what had come out of his mouth. He looked over at Christian who motioned for him to continue. "I want to take a little time," he sang," A little time to think things over. I better read between the lines. In case I need it when I'm older. This mountain I must climb is like the world upon the shoulder. Through the clouds I see love shine. It keeps me warm as nights go colder. " He drew another breath before emotionally continuing," All my life. There's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely heart." Philippe didn't notice, but Christian reached into his desk and pulled out a pen and paper. Philippe continued to sing," I want to know what love is! I want her to show me. I want to feel what love is. I know she can show me..." He suddenly stopped singing," That was foolish. Why did I sing that?"

"Because it was true," Christian said with a shrug," You might want to tell her the truth..."

"But I can't!" Philippe cried," What about my uncle?"

"What about him?"

"He'll never approve!" Philippe cried," He hates Bohemians! Especially the Moulin Rouge artists!"

"Suppose you don't tell him."

Philippe froze before singing again," I'm gonna take a little time. A little time to look around me. I've got nowhere left to hide! Looks like love has finally found me! In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again. Can't stop now. I've traveled so far. To change this lonely heart! I want to know what love is! I want her to show me! I want to feel what love is. I know she can show me! I want to know what love is! I know she can show me! I want to know what love is..." he trailed off. Christian was smiling at him. "I did it!" Philippe cried in surprise.

Christian nodded," Practices are tonight. Be there."

Seduce sat comfortably on one of the Duke's chairs sipping champagne. She watched the Duke pace with a thin smile on her lips. She enjoyed watching men unravel, though usually she had to work harder than this.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" The Duke cried," MY NEPHEW?! WITH A CHORUS GIRL!"

"Now, now," Seduce said gently," There has to be a way around this."

"I'll tell you a way!" The Duke snapped," I'll go there and drag him back by his collar!"

"That won't accomplish anything!" Seduce insisted," He'll simply run away again."

"Not if I break his legs first!"

"Look!" Seduce cried," The only reason he's staying in that so called "theatre" is because of that little chorus girl. If I can find a way to get rid of her. I'll get your job back and you'll get your nephew."

The Duke stopped pacing and smiled," I believe I know how I can do that. I have a plan!"

"CUT!" Nini yelled in the middle of their rehearsal," Boss, can we talk?!"

The rest of the cast groaned. Christian resisted the urge to slam his forehead into the table. Olivier who was serving as Christian's unofficial assistant leaped to his feet," Nini Legs In The Air!" he cried using her full stage name," We already told you! Only the director can yell cut!"

"Whatever!" Nini scoffed she walked over to the edge of the stage," Look, boss. Please tell the lovebirds to stop flirting long enough to get through the scene!"

Christian looked up at the two like a schoolmaster at his pupils. Philippe started blushing. He had slipped Elise a note before the rehearsal. Since then Elise had been batting her eyes and holding his hand. "Maybe we should take a break," Christian said massaging his temples.

The cast dispersed from the stage. Nini bumped into Philippe rather roughly on the way out. Elise snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She tried to press a kiss on his cheek. "Elise!" he cried before pulling her behind the curtains," What are you doing?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Elise said before trying to kiss him again. Philippe pulled away from her. She let out a sigh," Oh so now you don't want me to kiss you?"

"It's not that," Philippe said," If my uncle finds out I'm here it will be trouble for everyone. I just don't want me people to find out.

"Philippe," she said," I'm sorry, but I've got news for you. People are talking. Talking about people. I hear them whisper. You won't believe it! They think we're lovers kept undercover! I'll just ignore it, but they keep saying we laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close," she stepped closer to Philippe. He backed away anxiously," Stare just a little too long. Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darling. Let's give them something to talk about. Let's give them something to talk about! Let's give them to talk about. How about love?"

"I feel so foolish," Philippe said," I never noticed."

"You act so nervous," Elise observed," Could you be falling for me? It took a rumor to make me wonder. Now I'm convinced that I'm going under! I'm thinking about you every day."

"Every day?" Philippe asked coyly.

"And dreaming about you every night. I'm hoping that you feel the same way."

Philippe blushed," Well now that we know it."

"Let's really show it baby!" Elise smiled," Let's give them something to talk about! A little mystery to figure out. Let's give them something to talk about. How about love?"

Philippe grinned roguishly and despite all the warnings he himself, had just issued he pulled Elise into the curtains.

Olivier walked by the stage carrying a glass of water for Christian. He was coughing again. Must be some terrible cold. Olivier thought to himself. As he walked by. He thought he heard some giggling. Philippe walked out a few seconds later with Elise's lipstick all over his face. Elise followed close behind him still giggling. The glass slipped from Olivier's grasp and shattered on the floor. "Ollie are you coming?" One of the girls asked as the dancers resumed their spots.

"One moment," Olivier sighed. He scooped up the broken glass and went to fetch a fresh one. He walked back to the kitchen muttering to himself," Why me? Why me?"

The Songs are

I Want to Know What Love Is- by Foreigner.

Something to Talk About- Bonnie Raitt


	9. Watch Over Me

Love, Beauty and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Moulin Rouge

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my goodness! Where has time flown?! Sincere apologies I have been out of town and experiencing technical difficulties with my cursed computer!

Chapter. 9 Watch Over Me

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harold yelled over the crowd of performers during their third rehearsal. "I am pleased to announce that Seduce had once again joined us." Seduce strutted through the crowd with a smug smile across her face. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," Harold said awkwardly fiddling with his collar.

"I'm sure we'll have no trouble at all, Mr. Zidler," Seduce said with a smile and a sly wink. Harold let out a pent up sigh of relief," Very well, then! Shall we resume rehearsals then?"

Christian frowned as he flipped the pages of his script. He didn't want her in his play. He knew it. She knew it. The whole free world knew it! But it was Zidler's call and not his. "Very well then," Christian said," From the top of the secret song scene."

Elise nodded as she and Philippe walked across the stage and gazed into each other's eyes. "But Christian!" she cried," The Duke can never know we're together."

"I'll write a song," Philippe said," A secret song that only we will know. That will seal our love. _Come what may_..."

"_Come what may_," Elise sang.

The two embraced closely and sang the final lines,"_ I will love you until my dying.._."

A sudden bout of coughing interrupted their loving moment. Christian struggled to clear his throat and fill his lungs, but it didn't work. He clutched his chest and inhaled deeply only to burst out coughing again. Finally, he felt a strong breath enter his lungs. He was alright.

"Christian!" Toulouse had cried out when he had started coughing," My friend! Are you alright? Say something!"

"I'm fine, Toulouse," Christian said," Just a cold."

"Are you sure, Christian?" Elise asked.

"Quite sure," Christian said with a wan smile," Just fine."

Philippe and Elise exchanged incredulous glances. Toulouse didn't look convinced at all," Perhaps you should rest, Christian."

"No!" Christian cried," No, I'm quite fine, but it is getting rather late. Now the rest of you can go home. Elise if you wouldn't mind staying a few more minutes I'd like to go over the Sparkling Diamonds number."

While the other actors and dancers made their way back to their garrets and flats Toulouse anxiously ran down the halls of Moulin Rouge to Harold's office. With the other Bohemians in close pursuit. Toulouse knocked hard on his door. "This had better be important!" Harold grumbled on the other end.

Toulouse opened the door and hurried in closing the door behind him. "Sir, this is quite important," Toulouse said.

"Well, make it snappy!" Harold snapped as he sprayed on a foul smelling cologne," I have a date with Seduce tonight."

"Sir," Toulouse said seriously," Christian has been coughing a lot lately."

"So what?!" Harold sighed as he tied a big green bowtie around his neck," Give him a cup of tea and tell him to get back to work."

"No sir," Toulouse said sadly," Not that type of coughing."

Harold stopped looking at himself and the mirror and spun around quickly," What do you mean Toulouse?" Toulouse studied Zidler's carpet tears were welling up in his eyes. "Consumption?" Harold whispered the word like it was a curse.

"Satine must have given it to him," Toulouse said sadly," A kiss of death, if you will."

"Damn it Toulouse!" Harold snapped," This is no time to be poetic! Maybe it's not consumption!"

"But sir!"

"We shall wait and see!"

"Sir!"

"I shall hear no more of this!" Zidler cried," My Diamond went that way I have no intentions of letting Christian die in such a manner! He'll be fine!" Zidler said and then more to himself than to Toulouse," He'll be fine."

"That was very nice, Elise," Christian said.

"Thank you!" Elise cried happily as she got to her feet. "I didn't even know I could do the splits before I was on the ground," she said sheepishly. Christian chuckled to himself as he got his scripts together. "Thank you, Christian," she said with a big beaming smile.

"Your welcome."

"Not just for the lesson," Elise said," For everything."

Christian smiled at her warmly," Your welcome."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she swung her legs over the stage," Why are you helping me?"

"Why?" Christian asked with a smile," Why not? You're an exceptional singer. A wonderful actress and a true Bohemian down to your wonderfully pure soul. I couldn't call myself a Bohemian if I didn't help you." Elise blushed fiercely at his compliments. "Your parents must be very happy for you," Christian said.

Elise's smile vanished," No. They're... not."

Christian frowned. Sad as it was, despite the Bohemians harping on about love and happiness most of them had very tragic lives... like himself. "Why's that?"

"My fatherleft a long time ago," Elise said," My mother... she wasn't married to my father. She abandoned me and joined a nunnery."

"Who raised you?" Christian asked.

Elise shrugged," I was passed from one family member to the next until I was able to fend for myself. And then I came here... and I met you and Toulouse and Philippe." Her face brightened at the mention of his name. "Though I would like to have some sort of family, and a father."

"Of course," Christian said thinking of his own less than perfect father.

"_There's an old saying that says love is blind_," Elise mused to herself," _Still we're often told to seek and ye shall find. So I'm going to seek a certain man I've had in mind. Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet. He's the big affair I cannot forget. Only man I ever think of will regret. _" She jumped down from the stage her skirts flying around her. "_I'd like to add my initial to his monogram. Tell me where's the shepherd for this lost lamb? There's a somebody I'm longing to see. I hope he turns out to be. Someone who'll watch over me."_

"Fathers can be disappointing anyway," Christian said awkwardly trying to change the subject. He gently put a hand on Elise's shoulder," But if he were still here. I'm sure he'd be proud of you. I know I am."

Elise beamed up at him," Really?"

"Of course," Christian said.

"Thank you, Christian," Elise cried she flung her arms around him. Christian tensed awkwardly before returning the embrace. "Though it must be awful for you to be alone all those years."

Elise looked at him and breathed out a sigh," It's not so bad. I get by. I just really don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't," Christian said with a smile.

"_What would you do if I sang out of tune?_" Elise asked," _Would you stand up and walk out on me?_"

"Of course not."

Elise smiled," _Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song. And I'll try not to sing out of key!_"

"You'll do fine."

"_Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends_," Elise sang," _I had a little help from my friends."_"I have to find, Philippe," Elise said finally breaking away," I'll see you tomorrow." She hurried backstage. He could hear her calling out for Philippe and Olivier.

Christian sighed and looked his script over thinking yet again of the woman who had inspired the tale. " _Would you believe in love at first sight? Yes, I'm certain it happens all the time. What do you see when you turn out the light? I'm not sure but I know it's mine. _Elise isn't the only one who needs someone. _I get by with a little help from my friends. I have a little help from my friends_. _I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

He began to pace the stage remembering their final scene together. How happy he had been in her arms. He still needed her. _I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood. I know I could always be good. To one who'll watch over me." _Heflopped down into his chair," _Although she may not be the girl some men think of. As handsome to my heart. She carries the key." _He looked skyward," _Won't you tell her to put on some speed? Follow my lead. Oh how I need. Someone to watch over me! Someone to watch over me!"_

Christian stopped suddenly. He felt something cold kiss his cheek. He looked around anxiously. No one was there. He rubbed his face gently. It must've been the wind. Christian left the stage quickly scooping up his papers in one arm. He could something faintly. Crying? A woman crying? Christian shrugged. That too must be the wind. He pulled the stage door shut as he left. Satine sat there in the darkness. _"I will love you until my dying day..."_

"Satine will sleep with me tonight!" Harold cried angrily," Do you think I got into character in that one, Christian?" he asked," It didn't feel... "organic"."

"It's fine, Harold," Christian said with a heavy sigh," Please, can we finish this scene sometime before nightfall."

"Now now, Christian," Harold scolded," You can't rush perfection. He pointed the Argentinian hard in the stomach," Now play your part well. I don't want you making me look like a pansy."

The Argentinian rolled his eyes," I shall do my best, sir."

"See that you do!" Harold snapped," Eh Ahem. Satine will sleep with ME tonight!"

"But sir, she can't," The Argentinian interrupted.

"What's this accent for?!" Zidler demanded," I don't have an Argentinian accent!"

"But I can't help it sir!"

"What sort of thespian are you?!"

"Enough!" Christian cried," We'll worry about his accent later! Now go!"

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Standing in the doorway was The Duke. "Philippe hide!" Olivier hissed backstage. He yanked Phillippe into the curtains. All the other cast members froze. All except Zidler that is. He stomped forwards yelling angrily," You again?! I thought we told you to beat it! Nini!"

Nini stomped forwards," Do you want to "dance" again buddy?"

"Now see here!" The Duke snapped," I have my own business for coming here and it's not to be tangoed back out!" He shoved Nini to one side," We have a deal that you never came through on!"

"What deal?" Zidler snapped.

"A deal about Satine!" The Duke snapped.

"Satine?" Elise asked.

"What does she have to do with anything?!" Christian demanded jumping to his feet defensively.

"Everything!" The Duke said," If you'll remember. We had an agreement that she would sleep with me all those nights ago. I was denied that night!"

"Tragically," Harold said," Satine died five years ago. So the contract's null and void!"

"Hold on!" The Duke snapped as he whipped out the copy of the contract," This says that the Diamond will sleep with me. Doesn't say which one."

"Oh," Harold said nervously.

"So your current diamond should do just fine."

"Well, I guess."

"Which girl is it?"

"It's Elise," Seduce cried out happily, everything was going according to plan." She's the new Diamond." Elise turned bright red and looked absolutely horrified. Olivier had to pin Philippe to the ground back stage to keep him from coming out.

Christian looked equally upset," This can't be! This is stupid! It's ridicul..."

"I will see her at the Gothic Tower tomorrow!" The Duke snapped," Or all of you will be out of a job." He stomped away slamming the door behind him.

Someone To Watch Over Me- Frank Sinatra

With A Little Help From My Friends- The Beatles.


	10. Seduce's Scheme

Love, Beauty and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge characters or random songs that appear in here.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: More excuses. I haven't written in a while since this story has slowed down a little bit. Not as many reviews. I won't stop writing it, but it may be a little bit slower if I don't get feedback

Chapter. 10 Seduce's Scheme

Philippe walked out onto the stage and put his hands on Elise's frail shoulders. She was trembling. "Elise?" he asked softly," Are you alright?"

Elise looked up with tear filled eyes," _Pressure. Pushing down on me. No man ask for. Under pressure_."

"_That burns a building down_," Zidler sang thinking of what the Duke could do to his _precious Moulin Rouge_."

"_Splits a family in two_," Philippe said holding Elise's hands.

"_Puts people on streets!_" Toulouse sang thinking of his bohemians.

Christian started to pace anxiously," It's the terror of knowing what this world is about." He glanced over at Elise and Philippe. "_Watching two good friends screaming let me out! Pray tomorrow gets me higher!"_

"_Pressure on people," _The Argentinian sang softly in his low voice," _People on streets."_

Suddenly, Christian started coughing hard again. "Not again!" Philippe cried. He and the Bohemians rushed to Christian's side and managed to hold him upright while he coughed hard. Elise hurried down from the stage. She rushed to his side with a handkerchief. Christian seized it and coughed hard into it. When he pulled it away his lips were stained with blood.

"Oh Christian," Elise whispered.

"Please," Christian breathed," I need to lie down. Can you help me... help me to my garret?"

"Of course, of course!" Toulouse said supporting his arm," Yes, this way. Easy does it."

Zidler watched as they led Christian away, another member of his impromptu family struck down. Consumption. It was there. Real and terrifying before his eyes. He shook his head sadly knowing he could do nothing. Nor could he deny it was there anymore. "_Turned away from it all. Like a blind man. Sat on a fence, but it don't work." _

Christian lamented as he attempted to walk. Thinking of all the love the Duke had ruined,"_ Keep coming up with love, but it's so slashed and torn_. _Why?! Why?! Why?!_"

Toulouse sighed as he tried to comfort Christian. He seemed so hopeless and lost," _Insanity laughs. Under pressure we cracking!"_

Philippe hid backstage with Elise in his arms," I don't want you to sleep with him! I won't let you!"

"I don't want to either, Philippe," she sighed.

"It's not fair!" Philippe cried," We'll run away! We'll leave all this behind us! Forget everything about my uncle and Moulin Rouge."

Elise had to admit the idea did sound pretty good, but she shook her head as a new face came to her mind," No Philippe. We could never do that to Christian. Not after all he's done for us."

Philippe let out a sigh," No you're right." They couldn't do that. Christian was the only friend he had other than Olivier. He was their mentor and he was ill. This play meant the world to him. They couldn't go. "_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?! Why can't we give ourselves that one more chance. Why can't we give love... give love... give... love._" His voice echoed off the walls over the stage off over the roofs to Christian's garret. Toulouse had laid him there on his bed. He lay there quietly unaware of Satine hovering over him anxiously. She sang to him softly as the young lovers held each other," _Cause love's such an old fashioned word_." Elise and Philippe gazed into each other's eyes. _"And it dares you to care for people on the edge of the night,_" Satine sang sadly to her lover who could not hear her mournful song. She continued to sing," _And love dares you to change our ways of caring about ourselves._" The dancers from the Moulin Rouge, mounted the stage sadly swaying and singing," _This is our last dance. This is our last dance._" Everyone finally sang in a full chorus," _This is ourselves_!"

"_Under pressure! Under pressure! Pressure!"_

Seduce sat up in her dressing room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked back and smiled looking very pretty and smug. She could hear footsteps from down the hall. Soft delicate footsteps. It wasn't Nini. She usually stomped down. It wasn't Olivier either. He had scuffling sort of sound to his steps. It was Elise. Which was just perfect for Seduce. "Come in, Elise."

Elise stood there shamefaced in the doorway," Can I talk to you Seduce?"

"Of course, dear," Seduce said," I have a feeling that this is about The Duke."

Elise stared at the floor a color coming across her cheeks. Seduce nearly started laughing wickedly. "I really don't want to do this!" Elise cried," And since you were supposed to be the Diamond anyway..."

"You want be to take my job back?" Seduce asked playing her role perfectly. She was a better actress than Zidler gave her credit for," You want ME to sleep with The Duke?"

"I don't want anyone to sleep with him if they don't want to!" Elise cried helplessly holding up her hands. "I don't!"

Seduce smiled knowingly," I understand, darling. I'll take it back... for you of course.

"Thank you," Elise said grudgingly.

"So?" Seduce asked performing the next step of the plan," When are you leaving Moulin Rouge?"

"Leaving?!" Elise cried aghast," Why would I leave?!"

"Well, you don't have a job," Seduce said with a shrug," I imagine that you've seen through Christian by now." There. The doubt was planted.

"What are you talking about?!" Elise cried suddenly getting defensive," What about Christian?"

Seduce whirled around in mock surprise," Then, you don't know?"

"Know what?!" Elise cried," I don't know what you're talking about! Christian is my friend!"

"Oh you poor dear," Seduce said getting up from her vanity and putting an arm around Elise," You may want to sit down for this."

"What are you getting at Seduce?!" Elise demanded.

"Do you know why he gave you a job?" Seduce asked," Do you know why he went against Zidler to give you a job?"

"Cause he saw something in me!" Elise said. Seduce couldn't help but detect the subtle pride in her voice as she said this. It made her sick.

"No, dear," she said gently," You don't know who Satine is er was do you?"

"Satine?" Elise asked quizically. Seduce grinned. The little ingenue had no idea. Wonderful. Seduce reached into her drawer and pulled out a picture of Satine she had gotten from Zidler's study. She handed it to Elise. Elise studied the picture," She's beautiful, but what does she have to do with me?"

"Darling," Seduce said with a smile," You look just like her."

Elise looked at it. There was a strong similarity between her and Satine. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Satine was Christian's lover." Seduce said going in for the kill," She died not long before you came." Elise looked up in shock. "Do you understand now?"

Elise bolted to her feet," I... I have to go. Find Philippe... talk... talk to Christian. Thank you Seduce." She hurried out of the room in a flash.

Seduce smiled to herself. That was easier than she had thought it would be.

Christian sat up in bed drinking a cup of tea that Toulouse had been forcing on him for the past hour or so. He was weak. So weak that he could scarcely stand. Sitting up had been his main accomplishment for the day. Toulouse sat across the table eyeing him anxiously. "I'm alright, Toulouse."

Toulouse shook his head," No, you're not alright. Christian, you have..."

"Consumption?" Christian asked calmly," Yes, I know Toulouse."

"How long have you known?" Toulouse asked.

"Quite some time," Christian said sadly.

At that moment there was a loud impudent knock on the door. "It had better be important, Satie!" Toulouse snapped," I thought you and The Doctor were going for a doctor... a real doctor!"

"It's Elise!" the voice yelled, unusually coarse and angry for the whimsical Elise.

"Let her in," Christian said," It must be important."

Toulouse sighed and got up. He opened the door. Elise nearly knocked him aside as she stormed forwards. "Why did you hire me, Christian?!" she demanded.

"Excuse me?" Christian asked taken aback by the urgency and anger in her voice.

"Toulouse, I need to speak to Christian!" Elise snapped," Alone!"

Toulouse looked helplessly between Christian and Elise. Christian waved the little man away quickly. Toulouse looked anxious but threw up his hands and walked away. "What is this about?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Satine?!" Elise cried. Even as she spoke she saw a strange fear grow in Christian's eyes. "So it's true?!" Elise cried," You only wanted me because I looked like Satine?! That's all?!"

"No!" Christian cried attempting to get to his feet," It may have started out that way, but..."

Elise was weeping now. She was hurt and confused and had just lost her one protector. "We're leaving!" she declared," Philippe and I. We're going away! Away from plays and diamonds and evil dukes!"

"Elise, no!" Christian begged," You can't go."

"Why not?!" Elise scoffed.

"I need you," Christian said softly," I love you. Not like Satine. Satine was my one. My only! No one could replace her. Not even you. Even so, I love you and I care about you. Don't go." Christian managed to walk stiffly over to her," _How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you. What kind of life would that be? Oh and I need you in my arms need you to hold. You're my world. My heart. My soul. If you ever leave." _He shivered, but this time it wasn't from consumption," _Baby, you would take away everything good in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I want to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever? Ever survive? How do I? How Do I? How do I live?"_

Elise had tears in her eyes," I'm sorry, Christian. I wish I could believe you. This is what's best. For me and Philippe."

"I can't just leave you," Christian whispered," My life has been empty since Satine died. You brought inspiration back. You brought love back. Love freedom beauty. I see them all in you. _Without you. There'd be no sun in my sky. There'd be no love in my life. What kind of life would that be? There'd be no world left for me. And I. Baby I don't know what I would do! I'd be lost if I lost you! And if you ever leave... baby you'd take away everything real in my life. And tell me now. How do I live without you? I'd like to know. How do I breathe without you? If you ever go. How do I ever? Ever survive? How do I? How do I? How do I live?!"_

The two of them stood there in the doorway. Christian's hand clasped Elise's. Elise looked up at him with hurt and confusion. She tore her hand away," Good-bye Christian."

Song list:

Under Pressure: by David Bowie

How do I live?: LeeAnn Rhimes

Please review!


	11. Fading Fast

Love, Beauty, and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge! Sequel by Talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See other chapters I'm tired of writing it!

Chapter. 11 Fading Fast

The Argentinian cradled Christian in his arms as they hurried down the hallway to where Marie had her small flat. "Hurry! Hurry!" Toulouse cried. The Argentinian hurried. "But be careful!" he scolded immediately," Don't jostle him!" The Argentinian attempted to move a little slower, but he was so hopelessly confused he wasn't sure what to do.

Toulouse banged on Zidler's door obnoxiously. Zidler stormed out still half asleep at the door. "Don't you idiots know what time it is?!" he demanded.

"Sir, we don't have time for this," Toulouse cried," Where's Marie?! We need a doctor! We need help!"

"Hold on!" Zidler cried throwing up his hands," What's happening?"

"Christian!" Toulouse wailed. He pointed over at Christian who lay there in The Argentinian's arms. The other two Bohemians were hovering anxiously like worried shadows.

"Good God!" Zidler cried," Quick one you fools fetch Marie. Satie scurried off to do as he was told. Zidler inched closer to Christian peering at his face. "What happened?!"

Christian was pale and shivering. It had been two weeks since Elise and Philippe had left the Moulin Rouge. The play had gone on haphazardly with Seduce as Satine and Satie as Christian. Seduce was far too sensual and not delicate enough to be Satine. Satie was flat out miserable on-stage. He clearly wanted to hide back behind the stage with his piano. Christian barely managed to make it to the rehearsals often coughing so badly he would have to lie down on the stage. Tonight had been one of those nights. Toulouse had called it off early while he and the others brought Christian back to his garret.

None of the Bohemians felt comfortable leaving Christian alone. They stayed the night in his flat watching over him in shifts. That's when disaster struck. Toulouse had been watching him at the time. He had bolted upright in bed and coughed and coughed and coughed. Toulouse had jumped up and braced his shoulders during the fit waiting for it to pass and praying for help. Finally, he was done. Toulouse had let out a sigh of relief, but then he realized something else far more frightening. Christian wasn't breathing.

Toulouse had screamed for the Bohemians. They had struggled for several minutes with a CPR attempt the Doctor knew. Finally, Christian opened his eyes and drew a few ragged breaths. That's when they had decided to run for Marie.

Christian lay in the small back room that Marie had. He shivered under the blankets. Her gentle hand lay across his forehead. "Hush now," she whispered softly," The doctor's already been summoned."

Christian's whole body gave a shudder. So many things were wrong. Satine was gone and dead. His testament... his tribute to their love was destroyed. Elise and Philippe had faded away. Even his own body couldn't cooperate!

"I have the doctor!" Olivier cried as he scurried into the room. Olivier had been wandering around the Moulin Rouge like a ghost ever since his master and best friend had disappeared. It took an emergency like this to snap him back to his senses.

"Good boy," Zidler said as he shoved him out," Now get out and let him do his duty!"

"Elise." A single word silenced the entire room. Christian opened his eyes a fraction," Where's Elise?!" he murmured again.

Marie gently pulled the coverlet up to Christian's chin," She's not here right now, Christian." Christian moaned and shut his eyes again tightly.

"Well?!" Zidler demanded of Olivier," What are you still standing there for?!"

"Eh Sir?" Olivier asked confused.

"Find the girl you simpleton!" Zidler said shoving Olivier out into the streets," Christian's life may depend on it!"

"Yes sir!" Olivier said saluting smartly before taking off into the night.

Philippe and Elise had spent the past two weeks bouncing from place to place without any clear plan. Both of them struggled to work long enough to survive. The two of them sat huddled under a bridge. Philippe slipped his arm around Elise and held her close. Both of them were thinking about Moulin Rouge. "Perhaps it was foolish to go," Elise said sadly. Then, she remembered how Christian had lied to her. Hot fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She felt so betrayed. "Maybe... maybe you should return your uncle."

"What?!" Philippe cried," Of course not! Never!"

"But you'd be safe there," Elise interrupted," And you'd have more money than we'll ever make in our life."

"Money?" Philippe asked skeptically raising an eyebrow," Do I look like the sort of person that cares about how much money I make." He knelt down before Elise and sang to her," _I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if that will make you feel alright. I'll get you anything my friend if it will make you feel alright. I don't care too much for money cause money can't buy me love."_

Elise smiled and wrapped her arms around him," _I'll give you all I got to give if you say you love me too. I may not have a lot to give, but what I got I'll give to you. I don't care too much for money cause money can't buy me love."_

Philippe whirled her around," _Can't buy me love. Everybody tells me so. You can't buy me love. No. No. No." _He spun her out so she twirled around in a circle. "Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied," Philippe sang," _Tell me that you want the kind of things that money just can't buy! I don't need to much for money cause money can't buy me love."_

"_Can't buy me love!_" Elise sang," _Everbody tells me so. You can't buy me love! No No No!_" She fell backwards into Philippe's arms.

The two burst out laughing as they sang," _Can't buy me love!_" Philippe pressed his lips to Elise's cheek. "I love you, Elise. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy."

"Me too," Elise said," But..."

"But?"

"It's Christian," Elise said," I've been thinking. Maybe I was too hard on him..."

"ELISE!" Olivier was leaning over the side of the bridge looking down at them," Don't move!" He scurried down to their sides panting and sweating profusely like he had run the past three miles. "I've... I've... lemme... catch... m'breath... I've been... looking all over... for you... two!"

"We couldn't stay in a hotel, Ollie," Philippe shrugged," No money."

"You guys gotta come back to Moulin Rouge!" Olivier said," Right away.Christian's sick. Much worse than before. He might not have much time left."

"He's dying?!" Elise cried her face white with worry. "We have to go back! Come on!"

The Duke scowled down at Seduce," So... you not only got rid of the girl, but you got rid of my nephew as well!"

"Keep your shirt on," Seduce retorted," Christian is very sick. They already sent Olivier to find them. They'll be back for the play for certain. We can figure something out then."

"No, I'll figure something out then!" The Duke snapped," You've served your purpose!"

Seduce shrugged she wasn't even mad. He was right. Her part was over. Now that she had her job back she was satisfied. "Whatever you want to do with them is your concern," she shrugged," Good luck." She got to her feet and left. The Duke returned his attention out of his window. He was through with working with Seduce. She was gone. He would be going to the play. He would be making a very special appearance. Then, he would get his nephew back!

Christian slowly came awake. His eyes opened sluggishly, but as soon as he saw the Zidler and Marie hovering over him he wanted to close his eyes again. "Christian?" Zidler asked his voice breaking with emotion," Are you alright?"

"You tell me," Christian murmured sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"How much time do I have left?!" Christian demanded. Silence. "Please, Harold," he whispered," Tell me! Just like you told Satine. How much time do I have left?!"

"Not long," Zidler whispered sadly," Just like Satine..."

Christian closed his eyes against the tears. "Such a cruel world." How did he ever believe in love, beauty or freedom?! They had no place in his life anymore. And now it was coming to end more tragic than anything that Shakespeare could've written.

Suddenly, Christian felt a cold hand press against his face. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into a pair of bright blue eyes against porcelain white skin. Tears rolling down the maiden's cheeks. "Satine?!"

Satine suddenly looked shocked. She had longed for this since she had died. Christian was staring at her in shock in surprise. His dark eyes met hers just like when they had been alive. Now that it had actually happened she was a little frightened. She backed away in surprise. "Satine?!" he whispered again," It can't be!"

"Who are you talking to Christian?" Marie asked looking around and seeing nothing but air.

Satine inched closer and clasped his hands in hers. It felt so good to hold his hand again. It felt good knowing that he could see her, but she knew it was wrong. Horribly wrong! Why could he see a ghost. Satine brushed his lips with a soft kiss," Be strong, Christian," she whispered," Get well." With that she faded away.

"Philippe! Elise!" Toulouse cried hugging her tightly," Thank God!"

"It's good to see you too, Toulouse," Elise said with a distracted smile," Where's Christian?!"

" With Marie," Toulouse said," We thought it would be safer that way."

"How is he?" Philippe asked anxiously.

"He's not well," Toulouse said shaking his head sadly," He grows weaker every day. But enough talk. He'll want to see you! He's been calling for you in his sleep."

Marie was sitting at Christian's bedside. She jumped a little bit at the knock. "Come in."

Toulouse, Philippe and Elise entered quickly closing the door tight behind them. Elise's heart sank as she looked at Christian's frail body. He was shivering even with all the blankets around him and a pile of bloody handkerchiefs sat on the end table. He looked so weak and tired Elise wanted to weep. She flew to his side like a wounded bird and took over Marie's abandoned chair. She held his hand in hers," Christian? It's Elise. I've come back. I'm sorry! I never should've left. Please wake up!" Christian lay there silent. Elise looked up at Philippe desperately.

Philippe knelt next to her and Christian," Sing to him."

"What?"

"Do it!" Philippe said," That's how you met in the first place. Sing."

Elise held his cold hand to her face and she sang softly," _It must have been cold there in my shadow. To never feel the sunshine on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind." _Nothing. Philippe motioned for her to keep going. _"So I was the one with all the glory. And you were the one with all the strain. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_ Elise pressed his hand to her lips before lowering it to her chest. "_Did I ever tell you you're my hero? And everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, but you are the wind beneath my wings."_

Christian turned his head slowly and breathing grew more steady. "It's working," Philippe whispered," Keep singing."

"_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_," Elise sang," _But I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth. I would be nothing without you! Did I ever tell you you're my hero? And everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, but you are the wind beneath my wings." _Elise let out a small stifled sob and sang,"_ Fly Fly Fly high against the sky. So high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you. Thank you, God, for you. The wind beneath my wings." _

Elise stopped singing. Everyone in the room hushed listening to the silence. Elise let out a sob and held his hand close. Suddenly, she felt his cold fingers move. They gently caressed her cheek in a soft loving gesture.

"Elise?"

The songs in this chapter are

Can't Buy Me Love- The Beatles

Wind Beneath My Wings-Bette Midler


	12. Bohemian Mischief

Love, Beauty and Freedom

a Moulin Rouge! sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1 for full disclaimer. Please please please review!!

Chapter. 12 Bohemian Mischief

Once Elise and Philippe returned to Moulin Rouge Christian's health started to get a little better. He was able to attend more rehearsals which was important since opening night loomed in the near future. Philippe had reprised her former role much to Satie's delight. Seduce didn't like the idea of kissing him, but she knew he wouldn't be here much longer if the duke's plan went as planned so she said nothing. Elise sat with Christian during the practices. Christian shook his head sadly," That should be you up there Elise."

"It doesn't matter, Christian," she said patting his arm," As long as your play is performed."

"It's not fair!" Toulouse agreed," That harlot is ruining the show!" He shook his head," She's nothing like Satine."

"Wasn't Satine a courtesan?" Elise asked gently.

"Well, yes," Christian admitted.

"But she was different!" Toulouse protested," She was beautiful without trying. She evoked those feelings with her eyes instead of er... other parts of her body."

"Toulouse!" Elise cried at Toulouse's boldness. Toulouse turned red until Elise playfully punched him in the shoulder.

The Bohemians trudged away from the stage bitterly. Another disappointing practice. Even with Philippe back with his proper part things hadn't gone as planned. They watched as Elise gently supported Christian as they walked back to his garret. "He's still so weak," The Argentinian said shaking his head.

Seduce shoved her way past the Bohemians impatiently. "Watch it you midget!" she snapped at Toulouse. Toulouse's mouth dropped.

"That does it!" The Doctor declared breaking his liquor bottle on a chair," I've had it up to here with that woman..."

"No, wait!" Satie said gripping his arm," There has to be a better way to solve this!"

"Yes," Toulouse agreed still a little hurt from the midget comment. Suddenly, he smiled wickedly," I think I know what to do!"

Christian shoved away a letter he was writing as Elise knocked on the door. "Come in," he said softly. Elise walked in and sat down besides Christian.

"Hello Christian."

"Hello my dear."

"I think I'll sit besides you at the play," Elise said," That way I'll be sure to get a good seat when they perform. It will be wonderful hearing Philippe sing." A wistful smile crossed her face and Christian couldn't help but smile. "You will be coming, right?" Elise asked.

Christian nodded," Of course. It's my play isn't it?"

Elise giggled. It only made what Christian had to tell her harder. "What's that letter?" Elise asked.

"Just some last minute business," Christian said tucking it away. He let out a heavy sigh," I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

Christian swallowed hard trying to think of way to put this delicately," I'm leaving Moulin Rouge."

"What?!" she cried," What do you mean? When are you leaving?"

"Soon." Christian said.

"Are you coming back?"

Christian chuckled sadly," I don't think so."

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Oh Christian!" Elise cried," The Moulin Rouge will be so lonely without you! Why are you leaving?"

Christian shrugged even though he knew why," Tired. Just tired. All my life I've written plays about love, freedom and beauty. But I've learned the world isn't the beautiful place I write about. It's hard. Hard and cold. I'm just tired."

"That's not true, Christian!" Elise cried," Not all the world's bad!"

"I know," Christian said," You've shown me that. I never thought I'd know happiness again after Satine died. But you..." he let his fingers run through her hair again," Watching you and Philippe together. It just reminds me so much of Satine, of all the love we shared."

"Please stay Christian!" Elise begged," You can't leave!"

"Oh Elise," Christian said with a smile and a sigh," _I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And So I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new... and the reason is you." _Christian's hands tightened around Elise's. "I never meant to lie to you."

Elise nodded," I know that now. I shouldn't have run away." She gently let her hand touch his face," _I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with every day. And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears."_

Christian held her hand tightly," _That's why I need you to hear. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you! I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know. I found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you. I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you..." _

Elise started crying. She threw her arms around her mentor and held his frail body tightly," I love you Christian."

Christian held her back," I love you too."

Seduce sat on her stool in her dressing room like a queen on her throne. She patted powder on her cheeks and debated which lipstick would make her lips look plumper. Everything was as it should be. No little actress was going to ruin it for her. A knock at her door made her jump. "What?!" she snarled wickedly.

The Bohemians walked into her room boldly. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked eyeing them cruelly.

"You see," Toulouse said coolly," There's been a last minute cast change. The part of Satine will be played by Elise."

"Oh you think so?" Seduce asked just as coolly," What makes you say that?"

"Because Seduce was found tragically bound and gagged in her dressing room," Toulouse said. He snapped his fingers and the Bohemians pounced on her.

Seduce screamed," Let go of me! Let go!" At that moment The Argentinian plunged forwards fast asleep. Seduce was trapped beneath his huge body.

"Bravo man!" Toulouse cried. Then, he heard a snore come from the Argentinian. "Oh. Either way." The other Bohemians bound Seduce and shoved a sock into her mouth. She was still screaming and fighting like a tiger, but no one would be able to hear her. Toulouse smiled down at her," Now who's the dwarf?" Seduce glared at him with hateful eyes. "Now," Toulouse said," I believe we better wake him up before we have to go on stage."

Elise entered the theatre on Christian's arm. They found their seats. Third row center. Elise sat next to him and tried not to look too sad. Though Christian looked miserable enough for the both of them. His vision had been destroyed.

At that moment Toulouse burst into the audience in full costume. "Elise! Elise!" he cried," Thank heavens you're here!"

"What are you talking about, Toulouse?!" Elise asked.

"It's Seduce!" he cried," She's gone. No one can find her anywhere." Elise looked at Toulouse in confusion. Was that a smile threatening to burst across his face? "We need you to play Satine!"

Elise gasped and Christian's whole face lit up with a smile. "Could I?" she asked Christian.

Christian nodded enthusiastically," Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Elise clutched Christian's hands and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she followed the other Bohemians backstage to find a costume. Toulouse grinned and was about to follow her. "Oh Toulouse," Christian said casually," Where is Seduce exactly?"

Toulouse smiled sheepishly," Locked in her dressing room."

"Thoroughly gagged?"

"Yes Christian."

"Ah very good," Christian said with a smile," Carry on."

"Yes sir!" Toulouse said with a smile before scampering after Elise.

"This is wonderful!" Philippe cried hugging Elise close and swinging her around in a circle. He pressed a kiss to her cheek," You'll do wonderful! I promise."

"I have to tell you something," Elise said," About Christian."

"Later, darling," Philippe said," The show's going to start soon!" He hurried off to the other side of the stage before she could finish the sentence.

"You're a fool!" Elise cried as they sat in the elephant they had constructed on stage," You're mad!"

"Maybe," Philippe shrugged," Maybe I'm just a dreamer."

"A dreamer?" Elise asked skeptically raising her eyebrow like Satine would've done.

"Yes, a dreamer," Philippe said," _I like to dream yes, right between the sound machine. On a cloud of sound I drift in the night. Any place it goes is right. Goes far. Flies near. To the stars away from here. Oh you don't know what we can find. Why don't you come with me little girl? On a magic carpet ride? You don't know what we can see. Why don't you tell your dreams to me? Fantasy will set you free."_

"Well," Elise said," I've always wanted to be an actress. A REAL actress not just a courtesan... why am I telling you this?"

Phillippe took Elise's hand and sang,"_ Close your eyes girl. Look inside girl. Let the sound take you away..."_

"Ridiculous!" Elise interrupted," Perfectly impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible," Philippe said with a smile," _Last night I held Aladdin's lamp. And so I wished that I could stay. Before the thing could answer me. Someone took the lamp away. I looked around. A lousy candle's all I found."_

Elise laughed," You crazy fool! I won't give in to you!"

"_Well, you don't know,_" Philippe said," _What we can find. Why don't you come with me little girl? On a magic carpet ride. You don't know what we can see! Why don't you tell your dreams to me? Fantasy will set you free. Close your eyes girl! Look inside Girl! Let the sound take you away._" With that the two spun around across the stage while the audience let out a sigh of happiness. That is all except one person. Christian looked down a few seats at a figure who was scowling bitterly at the happy couple coldly watching Philippe. Christian gasped. What was the Duke doing here?!

Song List

The Reason by Hoobastank (is that not the coolest band name in the world?!)

Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf


	13. Last Minute Casting Changes

Love, Beauty, and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge! Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: More excuses! I lost the internet for quite a while. Gremlins must be infesting my room or something. There are only a few more chapters left in this series anyway on with the story!

Chapter. 13 Last Minute Cast Changes

Christian was astonished. There The Duke sat. Three seats down from Christian. What was he doing here? And why wasn't he in his fancy box? Christian struggled to look away from him. He couldn't give himself away so easily. He struggled to focus on the show. It was a beautifully tragic scene. It was when Satine had lied to him in order to save his life.

Elise reached out for Philippe's hands as she sang," _I am here to tell you. We can never meet again. Simple really isn't it? A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing whereo r how or why or when. You'll think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell... that someone you once loved so long ago so well._"

Philippe shook his head and sang in return,"_ Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by. You don't have to ask me and I need not reply. Every moment of my life from now until I die. I will think of you, or dream of you, and fail to understand. How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand. Is it written in the stars? Are we paying for some crime? Is this all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time? Is this God's experiment? In which we have no say? In which we're given paradise, but only for a day?_"

Elise shook her head as she walked away from him. "It's so hard to lie to him... and yet I must! His life is on the line! The duke will surely kill him if I don't." The Duke bristled at this comment. Elise turned to Philippe," No, I'm going to become an actress, Christian. Don't you see? _Nothing can be altered. There is nothing to decided. No escape. No change of heart. No any place to hide."_

Philippe hurried forwards clutching Elise's hands desperately," _You are all I'll ever want. And this I am denied. Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I never learned._.."

Elise sang along with him," _What it is to be loved and to have love returned_."

"_Is it written in the stars_?" Elise asked," _Are we paying for some crime? Is this all that we are good for?! Just a stretch of mortal time!" _

"_For God's experiment_," Philippe sang with her pulling her into his arms," _In which we have no say. In which we're given paradise... but only for a day._" Elise was crying at the end of the song.

Philippe pulled her close," Those aren't stage tears," he whispered.

"It's nothing," Elise whispered back," It's just something I have to tell you. Christian is leaving Moulin Rouge." Philippe struggled to keep his face blank for the rest of the scene. Leaving?! He was the only reason he had been welcomed into Moulin Rouge. The only reason he had found Elise. He couldn't leave! He just couldn't!

Christian wiped tears away from his face. It was perfect. Just like their love had been. He could've sworn that he heard a woman sigh with happiness behind him, but when he turned to look all he saw was a man. Satine had vanished quickly before boldly brushing a kiss across Christian's cheek. The Duke sat next to him not quite as happy. He was furious! First, Christian had tricked him. He had an affair with his courtesan right under his nose! Then, he had defeated on stage in front of crowds of people. Now he was making him look like a total fool again! No! The Duke thought, This ends now. During the applause of the intermission The Duke stormed backstage nearly undetected... except by Christian.

Ignoring the wheezing coughs that racked his body Christian attempted to follow The Duke, but he was gone. The Duke was on the other side of the stage. The Argentinian was swaying on his feet. A second later he toppled on top of Zidler pinning him to the ground fast asleep. Zidler swore and yelled for him to get off. The Duke smirked wickedly. Perfect.

At that start of the second act. Elise stood on the center stage and sang out in her lovely voice," _Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the Gods? Where's the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_"

"Duke!" Christian yelled at the man backstage. The Duke looked up at Christian with glaring eyes.

"You again!" The Duke pulled a long sword out," Fine, I'll rid the world of you first! Before I take care of that harlot."

Christian snatched a sword from the prop table. "Just try it!"

Elise's voice rang out in the background,"_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!_" Christian lunged forwards as their swords clanked against each other. "I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight..."

Philippe caught sight of what was happening. Christian was parrying the Duke's blows. But The Duke was moving as fast and furious as a cyclone and Christian was growing tired. "Uncle no!" Philippe cried. He grabbed Olivier's shoulders," Ollie, where's the nearest cable?"

"Er right there," Olivier said pointing," But what has that got to do with anythin... Philippe!" Philippe had begun climbing up the rope that lead to the lights hovering above the stage.

"_I need a hero_," Elise sang,"_ I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life!_"

The Duke threw Christian to the ground. "I shouldn't have missed you the last time!" he snarled," But there's no escaping now!" He stabbed down at Christian's head. Christian rolled over out of the way. The Duke's sword stuck in the wooden stage floor. Christian kicked him hard in the stomach. The Duke fell backwards while Christian grasped for his sword.

"Why?" he asked angrily," Why can't you let other people live and love? Why do you always have to ruin their happiness? Why?!" He threw himself at The Duke.

"_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me._" Elise sang blissfully unaware of the chaos backstage. _"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a super man to sweep me off my feet."_

Philippe climbed further struggling to get to a good position on the rope. He managed to get his pen knife out of his back pocket. He slashed the rope with one quick guesture. One of the sets collapsed to the ground sending dancers screaming, but it shot Phillipe's end up through the air to the string of lights.

Elise screamed and scurried away from the falling sets. She looked up in fear, but kept singing. "_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._"

The Duke slashed Christian's arm drawing blood. Christian flinched at the wound. The Duke took advantage of the confusion long enough to strike Christian hard across the jaw. Christian fell to the ground blood gushing from his jaw and his arm burning like fire. He gripped his sword and parried The Duke's hard blow. He pressed down hard attempting to get Christian to drop his sword, but Christian was too stubborn to give in.

"_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_," he heard Elise sing in a scared voice," _Out where the lightning splits the sea! And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero until the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!"_

Philippe finally spied Christian and his uncle. He took his pen knife from his teeth and slashed the ropes. He swung across the stage clinging to the line. In one terrifying swoop he lunged over his uncle kicking him in the stomach. The Duke let out a winded cry and stumbled out of the way. Philippe pulled Christian to his feet. "Philippe," Christian cried.

"_I need a hero!_" Elise sang.

"Are you alright?" Philippe asked.

"_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!_

"Fine," he said.

"_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast."_

"Good," Philippe cried dropping him," I need to find Elise!"

"_And he's gotta be fresh from a fight._"

"Philippe wait!" Christian cried.

"_I need a hero!"_

Philippe hurried back on stage nearly tripping over the fallen set pieces and dancers.

"He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon."

The Duke stumbled to his feet and wiped blood from his nose. His own nephew! He couldn't believe it! How dare he turn his back on him like that? Soon he would be home! And he would wash all this nonsense out of his head. He wouldn't remember Moulin Rouge or Christian or especially Elise ever again! He looked over at Elise who center stage singing her heart out even though her face was white as snow. "You!" he cried," His little slut!" He bolted to his feet.

"_And he's gotta be larger than life."_

As his uncle stomped his way on stage. Christian struggled to his feet," No!" he whispered. Philippe ran onstage yelling," Elise no!"

"_I need a hero!_" Elise let her final note ring out loud and long over the chaos that was filling the Moulin Rouge. That was when The Duke sprang out of no where. Toulouse and the Bohemians let out a cry of surprise. Zidler was hollering profanities and shaking a fist from underneath the Argentinian. Elise let out a scream backing up into the sets. The audience who thought it was part of the play roared with applause at her "wonderful acting."

"There's been a last minute casting change," The Duke said wickedly," The part of the Duke will be played by myself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. The same revolver that had been used before. That had nearly killed Christian! That had nearly killed Satine! "This time I won't miss!" he yelled. Christian sprinted forwards.

"Don't you touch her!" he yelled.

"Uncle no!" Phillipe begged running to her side. He pulled her tight into his arms.

BANG! For a moment all was still except for the sound of a gun going off.

Cliff hanger I know! But since this is almost the end I had to make it exciting. As always here is the song list

Written in the Stars by Elton John (some of you may recognize it from the musical _Aida_)

Holding out for a hero by Bonnie Tyler

Please Review!

****


	14. The Final Scene

Love, Beauty and Freedom

A Moulin Rouge! Sequel

by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We have at long last come to the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who continued to read this all the way through! It's been a pleasure writing this and I'm almost sorry for it to end. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are. Thank you! And now for the final chapter...

Chapter. 14 The Final Scene

The gunshot echoed through the theatre. Elise let out a sob. Philippe stood there numb with shock. Ollie went pale as a ghost. Even the Argentinian bolted upright off a rather crushed Zidler. The Bohemians scurried onto the stage crying and trembling. Even the audience seemed to sense that something was wrong. The only person who seemed at all calm was Christian.

His eyes glazed over so he couldn't see the lights of the stage or the faces of the audience. His hand gently drifted to the bloody spot on his chest. It was over. His final scene was now. His eyes drifted skyward before he collapsed to the wooden floor of the stage.

The horrible still moment where time seemed to stop ended as quickly as it began. Then, everything happened at once. Elise looked at The Duke with hateful eyes and then lunged at him like a jungle cat. "Elise!" Philippe cried," Don't! He still has a gun!"

Elise managed to throw The Duke, who was still stunned at what he had just done, to the ground. She collapsed with him across the wooden floor yelling and screaming. The Bohemians swarmed around him. Toulouse yanked the gun out of his grip while the dazed Argentinian managed to get his arms tight around his back.

"You murderer!" Elise screamed as Philippe struggled to hold her back," You hurt him!"

The Duke laughed wickedly at the girl," Oh why don't you try it and prove it!"

"She won't! I will," everyone whirled around in shock. Standing there in the spotlight was Seduce still in her red sequin uniform with a length of rope coiled under her arm. Behind her was two constables looking down at The Duke.

"How did you get out?!" Satie cried.

"It wasn't easy," Seduce said," And don't think you circus freaks are off the hook for tying me up! But seeing as I'm _not_ the star of the show like I was promised I decided to let the cops in on our little secret."

"You ungrateful wench...!" The Duke yelled.

"Take him away, boys," Seduce said to the cops who needed no further bidding. The two constables dragged him off the stage as the audience jumped to their feet with applause.

"No! No!" he screamed," Please! No! Philippe! Do something!" Philippe stared at him coldly. "Philippe!" The Duke wailed. Philippe shook his head. "You're just as bad as the rest of them!" The Duke yelled," As bad as everyone else in this cursed place! I'll never forget this! Never! You'll regret it someday! I'll never forget the Moulin Rouge!" His voice rang out against the walls as they dragged him out to the waiting paddy wagon.

Toulouse cradled Christian's head in his lap," No, Christian! Don't go! Please no!"

Philippe and Elise flew to their friend's side. His face was pale white and the blood was bright red against his skin. A curtain was desperately dropped as the rest of the cast huddled around the fallen writer.

"Christian!" Elise sobbed in disbelief," No! Please Christian! Can you hear me?"

Christian lay there. He could see his friends all around him. They were talking in frantic voices. He knew he was bleeding. That he should be terrified, but somehow he wasn't. He was in no pain. The world was calm and rather peaceful. He didn't hear Elise's desperate pleas, but he heard something else...

Christian sat up, or at least he felt like he did. He got up slowly feeling lighter almost like he was floating. Singing. He could hear soft faint singing though getting stronger by the second. He walked towards it. It was only then that he looked back. He saw his body on the ground pale and sickly. He saw his friends hovering over him crying to people to fetch a doctor. Still he wasn't afraid. He kept walking as the singing got stronger.

A white light shown in the distance brighter than any stage light Christian had seen before. Then, he heard a voice echoing from beyond it. "_Never knew that I could feel like this... It's like I've never seen the sky before..." _Christian continued walking. "_Want to vanish inside your kiss... Every day I'm loving you more and more..." _A bright white figure stepped forwards from the light shimmering like the sun. She sang to him,"_ Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Come back to me and I'll give you everything..." _she stopped singing. "Christian," she whispered," I love you! _Till the end of time..._"

Christian froze for a moment and just stared at her. Satine. He stood there in the middle of the aisle and stared in disbelief. He drew a small breath," _Come what may_." He started to walk towards her," _Come what may_" Satine smiled and opened her arms. _"Come what may_!" Christian hurried up the aisle and sang," _I will love you_."

"_I will love you_," Satine echoed.

Tears of joy fell from Christian's face as he ran up the aisle,"_ Until my dying day!_"

Christian's hands held Satine's as they sang to each other,"_Come what may. Come what may!_" They looked deep into each other's eyes almost as though they had never been separated and they sang to each other," _I will love you until my dying day_!"

Satine leaned close and whispered to him softly," Come home with me."

Christian took one last look at his friends before following Satine. He finally left the wonderful magical world of the Moulin Rouge and stepped into the bright warm light. Into a land he could only dream of. A land of love, beauty, and freedom.

Elise wandered alone through Christian's garret. It had been two days since he had died, but she remembered every detail crystal clear. Christian had looked up at her and let out a happy sigh of relief. He had died with a smile on his face and she could hear him sigh," Satine." His last word.

"Why Christian?!" she cried out sadly," Why did you jump in front of that gun?! Why did you have to die to protect me?!"

She sat down on Christian's bed and gazed about his empty room. His vacant typewriter sat in the corner lonely and sad without its writer. A picture of his love, Satine, gazed back at her with vacant eyes. A large script sat on an end table with the words Wonderful Wonderful or Love Freedom, and Beauty written across the top of it sat there. Elise wiped her tears away miserably.

Suddenly, she noticed something sitting on the top of the papers. Sitting there was an envelope with her name written on it. She picked it up and sat down on the bed again. It was the envelope she had seen Christian with earlier. _Just some last minute business... _he had said. Elise opened the letter and read it slowly.

_My Dearest Elise,_

_By the time you read this I'll surely be dead. Consumption can be fast and cruel to the body. I have witnessed this before. You'll be searching my rooms. Maybe looking for comfort from my things? I hope you find this letter. You once told me that you wished that you had someone to watch over you. From now on, that will be me, your angel. I just want you to know that you are a very talented wonderful girl. Your life and spirit touches everyone you meet. Thank you for reminding me of the love, beauty and freedom this world has to offer. Please don't ever forget this! The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

_With all the love I have left in my heart,_

_Christian_

Elise was weeping by the time she finished the letter. He knew he was going to die. That's why he saved me! Elise held the letter close to her heart. It had brought her all the comfort she needed. The last thing Christian had written.

Elise glanced around the small garret and remembered the first time she had met him," _The first time I saw you I already knew. That there was something deep inside of you. Something I didn't think I could_ _find. Angel of mine._" She moved to his small window where he had written almost all of his poems and plays. She gazed up at the starry sky sadly. _"How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm different now. You helped me grow! You came into my life. Sent from above. When I lost hope you showed me love. I'm checking for you even though I know its your time. Angel of mine."_

She sat down and picked up his story holding it close to her chest. _"Nothing means more to me than the love we shared. Nothing in the whole wide world will ever compare. A closer friend I could never find. Angel of mine." _

She crossed his garret feeling less heavy hearted as she had when she came in. She let out a sigh as she sang," _You changed my world somehow you'll know. I'm different now. You helped me grow. I know you're up there watching me. No longer chained to your sorrow. You're free. I'm checking for ya boy you're right on time_." she closed the door to his garret and made her way towards the glittering lights of the Moulin Rouge. "_Angel of mine_."

Philippe was standing there at the end of the staircase. Elise beamed as she remembered Christian's letter. She hurried forwards as he slipped his arms around her," Are you okay?" he asked.

"Better," Elise said with a smile," Much better."

Epilogue

"It's brilliant, Monsieur Lautrec," the man cried as he leaned in closer to examine Toulouse's painting. Toulouse beamed at the compliment. The other Bohemians were there grinning like jesters at their friend's good fortune. It had been five years since they had left the Moulin Rouge. Ever since Christian had died and Satine long gone the magic the place once held seemed to vanish as well. The time had come to move on. Toulouse went back to his paintings and had become rather successful at it. The rest of the bohemians supported him while pursuing their own interests. Satie was an accomplished composer. The Doctor had a talent for writing lyrics. And the Argentinian (when he was awake) was one of the most sought after dancers in the land. Of course they were all determined to stick together no matter how many people gave them funny looks. The Bohemians would stay together till the end.

"Thank you, thank you!" Toulouse said with a grin. That's when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Make way! Move aside! I knew that little dwarf before he became famous," Zidler shoved his way through. "Toulouse!"

"Harold!" Toulouse cried hurrying forwards and shaking his hand," How are you?! It's been such a long time! How's the Moulin Rouge?"

"The Moulin Rouge?" he asked," I sold that place ages ago!"

"Sold it?!" Toulouse cried," To who?!"

Zidler's eyes twinkled," A young Bohemian couple. You'd like them." he examined Toulouse's masterpiece before crying out in surprise. "All these pictures are of the Moulin Rouge!" Toulouse beamed and nodded proudly. Zidler looked closer at the picture," Say! If I didn't know better I'd say that those two can-can dancers were Satine and Elise!"

Toulouse grinned as he pointed to the corner," And who would that be, if you knew better."

Zidler peered closer at a young man holding a notebook," By God! It's Christian."

Toulouse didn't say anything. He just winked broadly before returning to his gallery.

"Come on people!" Olivier called out," Move along! What do you think I'm paying you for?!" Sets were being raised and people hurrying around to find their marks for the latest play at the Moulin Rouge. Olivier shook his head," Can't get anything done around here! Shake a leg Nini!"

Nini scowled at him," Oh sure. Mr. Stage Manager. I swear that position's gone straight to your head!"

Ollie puffed out his chest a little bigger," We're all ready, Philippe!"

Philippe sat three rows in with a script in his hand. Wonderful Wonderful had been the last time he performed on stage. Lately, he had taken to directing though he would still sing the occasional duet with his lovely wife when he felt so moved. "If we're ready then where's our leading lady?" Philippe demanded playfully.

"I'm coming!" Elise said stepping out onto the stage," Honestly, Philippe. Sometimes you can be so impatient!" Philippe smiled playfully before settling back into his chair.

"Oh mademoiselle!" A young ballerina cried," You sing so lovely. Whoever taught you?"

Everyone else seemed to stop and stare at the poor young girl. "Oh now you've got her started," Ollie said rolling his eyes," Now she's gonna have to tell the story."

"The story?" the girl asked," There's a story?"

"Yes," Philippe said," And I haven't heard it too long a time. Tell it Elise. Tell our story."

Elise smiled before sitting on the stage. She sang softly," _There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They saw he wandered very far. Very far. Over land and sea_."

"Where did he go?" the girl asked.

"Somewhere none of us can go," Elise said gently as she felt a cool breeze brush against her cheek. "_A little shy and sad of eye, but very wise was he."_

A sudden cold breeze blew throughout the theatre. The girl jumped away in surprise, but Elise allowed the wind to blow playfully through her hair and smiled. "What was that?!" the girl cried.

"The spirits," Elise said," They like this story too."

"Spirits?!" the girl asked incredulously.

"Oh yes," Elise said," Spirits of a pair of young lovers." The girl trembled with fear, but Elise couldn't help but smile. They were getting bolder and clearer in these later years. Somedays she could hear singing while she slept and see Christian's warm smile before she closed her eyes.

"Keep going, Elise," Philippe said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Elise continued to sing," _And then one day. One magic day he came my way. And though we spoke of many things. Fools and kings. This he said to me."_

"What?!" the girl asked excitedly," What did he say?!"

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_," Elise sang," _Is just to love and be loved in return."_

The girl let out a sigh," That's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is," Philippe said letting his hand slip into Elise's. The rehearsal continued on without a hitch. Elise and Philippe turned to leave, but as they did two beautiful voices echoed off the walls.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."_

The End

FINAL SONG LIST:

Come What May (finale version)

Angel of Mine by Monica (with a few alterations for the sake of the story)

Nature Boy by David Bowie


End file.
